Assassin
by Dolphinbubble418
Summary: What happens if Ayase is a hit man who never fails and Kanou is his next target...? M in later chapters. Reviews welcomed!
1. Job One: Success

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Okane ga Nai, they are from the amazing mind of Hitoyo Shinozaki!

ENJOY! :)

Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark night in rural Japan, snow fell in swirling drifts onto a small village, its lights seen from a distance created a soft warm glow around the entire area. On the outskirts of the village stood a large, slightly out of place, traditional Japanese home.

Surrounded by a thick twenty-five foot high wall, it spread five acres outward and consisted of multiple, singled floor, buildings. A large garden took over the complete northern edge of the area and the clear pond was glassed over with a thick layer of ice. Icicles dangled from tree branches and the intricately designed zen garden was covered in white snow.

Around the entire perimeter stood cameras capturing all angles from the surrounding area and guards posted along the top paced back and forth scanning for intruders. Inside the perimeter, more guards shuffled their way around, keen eyes open for anything out of ordinary. Each guard carried an array of weapons, but their main was an automatic AK-47 assault rifle.

Two of the guards passed each other on their rounds. One, around forty, had dark midnight black hair while the other was a young man, no more than twenty-three with dark brown hair.

The one with black hair told the other, "So I heard that Yano was able to get the night off, lucky bastard." The young man with brown hair chuckled nervously, still slightly intimidated by his senior, having just started the week before. "Yeah…lucky…" He brought his gloved hands up to cup his mouth and breathed warm air onto them to try and warm them up.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, the young man saw a shadow pass above his head. His head darted up quickly and scanned the area where he thought he saw it. A large tree stood in the area and he blinked thinking he must be sleepy or something and imagined it.

"Eh, nanda? What's wrong?" asked the other man.

"Oh…nani mo arimasen…I thought I saw something over there near the tree, but I'm a bit tired, so I might be imagining it."

He rubs his eyes as the other man agreed, "Hai, fatigue tends to catch up to ya when you have to work long hours. It's a bit breezy as well so the trees tend to move like that. Besides, the tree is too far away from the wall, where guards are posted, to even pose a threat. Don't you worry, ne."

With that both men continue on their rounds.

"Someya-san. I'm in." A small human dressed in all white to blend into the surrounding snow, snuck across the kawara rooftops to drop silently into a small dark alley. The figure, without pause, made its way towards the main structure sitting directly at the heart of the maze of buildings.

"Yoku dekita. Good job, Ayase. You should be about one hundred and thirteen meters from your target. Ki o tsukete, be careful. We don't want to alert the guards until the last possible second."

"I know, I know…How many times have we done this…I know the protocol." Ayase keeps an eye out for the roaming guards. Like a small white shadow, he slips under the Japanese style houses which are raised up to avoid the wetness of the ground and makes his way forward.

"Wakkata wakkata, I get it Ayase, but how many times has your plan ended up with you running away with bullets at your heels?" Someya-san's voice rose as she spoke, ending her sentence with a yell.

"Hey, shut up, baka. Even though this is new technology, I still don't trust these ear pieces to keep all the sound in. Besides, that hurt my eardrum." Ayase mumbles quietly.

"Gomen ne... Focus."

"I would if you stopped talking." Ayase sticks his head out from under the floor boards to check the area. Turning his head from left to right he saw no one until he almost stepped out. Coming around a corner to his right came a guard yawning largely and scanning the quiet scene in front of him. Ayase quickly ducked back under his protective area and squatted to wait for the guard to move on. As he moved pasted, Ayase quickly and silently swung himself from under the building, grabbed the hand railing above his head and flipped up onto the roof before the guard even moved another five feet. A small amount of snow fell from where Ayase landed, sending a rather large puff to flurry downward.

The guard, catching that small movement turned quickly and glanced up to find where it originated. But by then Ayase was already gone, leaving the guard to pass it off as just more snow falling from the overhanging tree. Shrugging, the young man walked further down the path and disappeared around the next corner.

Crouching in the large tree was Ayase, night vision goggles over his eyes to zoom in on the building standing in front of him.

Silently studying the layout placed before him, Ayase envisioned the blueprint he had studied earlier that day and spoke into this communicator, "Someya-san, how many guards again?"

"Seven walking the perimeter, five in the foyer, three in the first room, and only one in the room with him. Get the job done."

"Got it." Ayase quietly put his goggles back into the pouch on his side and then reached up to pull up the white cloth to cover the lower half of his face. Another white cloth covered his bright golden hair that he had tied back into a ponytail. Glancing down at his torso, Ayase made sure that each of his many daggers were available at short notice. Nodding to himself Ayase quietly and weightlessly walked the branches until he stood directly above the pathway between the buildings.

Timing his movements correctly and careful not to disturb the snow resting on the branches of the tree, Ayase jumped effortlessly onto the rooftop muffling his fall with the snow and a roll. Popping up into a run the young man glided across the top of the roof to drop silently into the small quad he knew was situated directly outside the main room where his target was residing.

Like a small white shadow, he crept up to the door, his heart rate beating calmly and loudly in his chest. With a final confirmation from Someya-san and her satellite reading of only one other person standing in the room, Ayase slid the door open while drawing out a dagger at the same time.

Before either of the people could breath, Ayase threw the dagger silently into the guard's throat. While rolling into the room completely, Ayase reached into the pouch on his side and withdrew four poisoned throwing spikes. These spikes he threw at the man sitting on the floor who had been reaching for the gun resting on the table in front of him.

The man gave a strangled cry as he fell backwards, the spikes embedded deep within his chest in a diagonal from his heart down to his right hip. Ayase quickly rushed towards the man on the floor and stared into his face as his body started to convulse with the poison pulsing through his veins.

"Hayashida Naotoshi. Never again will you terrorize or murder people. Go to Hell." Drawing a second dagger from his belt, Ayase slit the man's throat quickly watching the man's fluttering eyes and spazzing limps come to an abrupt stop.

Ayase could hear the guards outside yelling to each other after hearing the cry come from the inner room. Wiping the blood off the dagger in his hand he quickly placed it back into its slit on his waist. As he turned to grab and smash the lamp from the table into the tatami matted floor, the first three guards came rushing into the room with guns out. Like a flash, Ayase dropped the lamp, brought out his own pistol from inside his overlapping shirt and shot them all in quick succession. Running over to another lamp hanging from the wall, Ayase smashed it into the ground to help the first blaze roar to life.

Stashing his gun, he grabbed his dagger from the fallen guard's throat and quickly jumped through the back window onto the wooden walkway outside. Looking both ways he saw guards running towards him.

"There he is! Get him!" The guards pulled out guns and started to shoot at Ayase as he jumped off the edge of the walkway onto the ground below.

"Someya-san, it's done." He spoke into his mouth piece under his mask as he dodged around the garden path. Jumping over rocks and bushes, Ayase made his way towards the frozen pond he knew lay at the northern edge of the premises.

"Yoku gambatta, good work, Ayase. Get out of there without problems. See you in a few." In the background Ayase heard the sound of a car starting and being shoved into gear.

"Roger." His slight form gave him an advantage since his speed increased and gave him maneuverability that the guards chasing him could not even attempt. Ayase's light footsteps brought him to the pond which he gave no hesitation to slide feet first across towards the large tree at the edge of it.

Behind him, the bullets kept coming so as he almost reached the edge, the ice beneath him cracked, spraying shards of sharp ice upward at him as he jumped, extending his reach to grab the lower branches of the overhanging tree. As he gracefully jumped from branch to branch, a stray bullet grazed his right bicep, shooting pain up his shoulder and down his arm.

"Shit." Ayase swore as he reached the top of the tree. He jumped onto the surrounding wall, dodged over the heads of the guards just realizing the intruder was above them, and then jumped without fear, over the side of the wall, dropping the twenty-five feet as if it were just four.

Staying on his feet, Ayase sprinted away from the wall, dodging the bullets raining down on him, becoming almost a mist with his speed, no bullets could touch him. Suddenly, a car burst from the surrounding tree line, speeding over the snow towards Ayase. He heard the guards from the wall yelling that there was a vehicle coming, and they started to shoot at both him and the approaching car. It was a large truck, its trunk bed open and as it reached Ayase, the car spun, leaving the back open for him to jump onto.

With grace and speed, Ayase was able to jump onto the moving truck as it started to speed away, with a push of a button, Ayase closed the trunk bed, creating a small bullet-proof bubble to protect his back. He yanked off his face mask and head cover as he opened the truck's window to glance inside.

"Well, Ayase, that was cutting it a bit close, was it not…?" Someya-san glanced back at her partner as she pushed the gas more.

"Heehee. Eh…not really…not too scratched up." Ayase looked down at his white garb, now bloodstained in the arm. "Not too deep, nothing to worry about."

Someya-san sighed and then rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Tell them so we can get our paycheck."

"Ugh..this blood is never going to come out." Ayase grumbled unhappily glancing at his arm.

"Well, no one told you to get hit, baka. It's your own fault for getting sloppy," Someya-san glanced over as Ayase wiggled into the seat next to her.

"Hey, if you get any blood on the seat, you're paying to get it cleaned." Ayase rolled his eyes knowing how cheap his partner could be and ignored her comment.

Ayase then stripped off his blood stained shirt and grabbed the first aid kit from the glove compartment in front of him. "Ayase, why do you have such pretty skin, it's so unfair!" Someya-san whined. "I wish my skin looked like that…then boys wouldn't be able to get enough of me," she said with a saucy wink.

"Oya, Someya-san, I don't want to know about your boy troubles, please!" Ayase searched the first aid kit until he found the antiseptic solution, clean gauze strips and medical tape. "Dammit…" Ayase upended some of the antiseptic solution onto his wound, wiping blood before it dripped to far down his arm, until the gunshot graze was relatively clean. He tossed the dirty gauze into a compartment between the seats, closing the lid and pressing a button that created a mini incinerator to dispose of the DNA. He then took a clean guaze and taped up his wound before pulling on a clean shirt.

Ayase gave a sigh and sank further into his seat before pulling out his phone to send a message to their client.

_Job done. Payment required._

Two minutes after he sent the message, Ayase opened his phone again to a new message, the contents contained an account number as proof of the transaction. His eyes popped open at the amount transferred, "Not bad for one night's work, ne, Aya-chan!" Someya-san laughed, switching to use the nickname she had called Ayase when they were younger.

"That's a pretty penny," Ayase agreed. "Someya-san, wake me up when we get home, I'm going to rest my eyes."

_An hour later_

"Ayase. Wake up, you have to get upstairs on your own," Someya-san said pulling into an underground garage below their moderately sized apartment complex. Ayase groggily looked around and then rubbed his eyes, "Alright, Someya-san."

As they walked through their back door, Ayase's phone beeped again to signal he had a new message. Pulling his phone out and opening it with a click, Ayase read the message before relaying it to Someya-san, "We have a new job from my cousin, Ishi Tetsuo. He said the target is a drug smuggler, a Kanou Somuku. In three days he will return from a business trip and will be at one of his homes in Shinjuku. We are to get him then." With a sigh Ayase closed his phone and yawned, "I can't even think right now, sleepy time for me…" Ayase kicked off his shoes before making his way down the hall towards his room. He was so exhausted he didn't realize that Someya-san hadn't moved once since Ayase finished relaying the message.

"Oyasumi, Someya-san. Good work tonight."

"Otsukare, Ayase, thanks for your hard work as well," Someya-san said automatically.

Ayase made it to his room and closed the door behind him. He gently placed his bag carrying his stuff onto the chair beside his bed then made his way to his closet for his PJs. After changing he brushed his teeth and washed his face, while leaving the bathroom he tentatively touched his injured arm. With a shrug Ayase walks over to his bed and flops onto it, asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Job Two: Just Another Job

A/N: Thanks see1like for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Okane ga Nai, they are from the amazing mind of Hitoyo Shinozaki!

ENJOY!

Two days, fourteen hours later Ayase and Someya-san stood in their weapons room getting ready for the mission ahead of them. Ayase was now dressed in his black gi, black pants and black shirt that had to be tied at the waist with a thin cord to keep it closed. Black head and face covers were hanging on his hip waiting to be put on.

Someya-san was dressed in similar attire, but it only went as far as the black shirt and pants. She would help him from their secret hide-out a couple blocks away with her satellite readings. Now she was shifting foot-to-foot showing nerves that Ayase found a bit annoying.

"Hey Ayase, are you sure we should take this job? I heard this guy Kanou Somuku is a real bad one…very mean…very cruel…" Someya-san's voice trailed off.

"Someya-san, shimpai suru na. You worry too much. I've been against guys like this all the time. Tetsuo said that this guy is the worst money embezzler of them all. Apparently, Kanou stole money from him and never plans to return it." Ayase glanced over at his partner standing at the end of the work table and grinned. "Besides, Tetsuo is the only family I have left, I have to help my family."

Someya-san didn't look any less concerned as Ayase concentrated once more on the array of weapons in front of him.

Pistols and rifles of every kind littered the table as well as daggers and knives of different shape and size. Ayase's deadly poisoned items lay further down the table in small protective containers. Spikes, knives, arrows, and extra bottles all had a special mix of botulinum, ricin, and the extracts from a small flower Ayase personally grew from his own biological research. The poison had proved itself time and again in Ayase's assassinations and he was going to trust it once again for his next mission.

Grabbing his poisoned spikes and his utility belt, he attached a new string of daggers he had just sharpened to lay across the back of his belt, buckling them into place. The spikes went into the special carrying case at the front of his waist. The case made sure the spikes stayed vertical, each having its own slot with easy access. Grabbing his silencer and PB/6P9 pistol he had cleaned meticulously, he reached across the table for a few magazines preloaded. Cocking one into the gun, he slipped it into his gi to tuck into his shoulder harness on his left shoulder. He then stashed the extra magazines into his pouch at his right hip.

"Well Someya-san…I'm ready for the run down. What did Tetsuo send us?" Ayase walked over to the main computer system consisting of three large LCD monitors hanging along the far wall.

Someya-san slowly made her way over to the computer and logged into the system pulling up the information pertaining to the mission at hand.

"In the portfolio Tetsuo sent to us it reads…" Pushing a few more buttons made a screen pop up with a picture and biography. "Kanou Somuku, twenty-eight, owner of Miamune which is now one of the largest underground drug dealing industries in the country. It says that he has been selling drugs under the radar and embezzled a large sum from Tetsuo personally.

He has only two personal guards, Kuba Homare and Kuba Misao, brothers. Other than that there's only the security guard who sits at the front desk in his apartment building and the one camera at the front entrance…hmm…seems a bit lax in security, don't you think…?" Someya-san glanced back at Ayase standing there staring at the screen in front of him. "Ayase?"

Ayase blinked quickly to dispense of his thoughts and turned to Someya-san, "Oh, hai. Sorry, I was just thinking about strategies…" Ayase gazed back at the face on the screen. In fact, he had been thinking of nothing when Someya-san was talking. Staring at the photo of the man in front of him it was the first time Ayase's heart rate started to beat faster than normal. Never before had that happened, it was just another mission, another target that needed to be disposed of, so why was his heart pounding so hard?

Sure Kanou Somuku's face held a dangerous aura about it, his eyes a dark brown that almost looked black on the screen, and his mouth was set in a hard line staring through the camera into Ayase's soul.

With a shiver Ayase turned to Someya-san and thought aloud, "It does seem a bit odd to only have three people to guard you…I mean all of the people I have had to kill each had the atypical gun at their hip to protect themselves when their guards fail them. But only two…? Seems a bit…fishy…"

Someya-san jumped on that small comment, "We don't have to do this job, Ayase! We can decline it and stay away from this man! It's not like we're under a contract with anyone, we don't need to take all the jobs we are asked to do!"

Ayase shook his head, "Iie, I can't do that though…I told Tetsuo that we would do this job especially since he personally asked, I can't say 'no'…I do this job like a do all the rest, quick, quiet, and successful."

Ayase glanced once more at the face still staring back at him from the screen, shook his head to clear it and then turned to walk over to his weapons again. This time he grabbed a small booklet of tools to pick locks and hack into electrical circuits and then snatched up his black skin tight gloves.

"Let's go Someya-san. Our target is waiting."

_Shinjuku, Tokyo_

"Daijobu, junbi kanryo, Someya-san, I'm in position on top of the business building, are there any security measures in place on the roof?" Ayase was crouching near the edge of the building next to Kanou's apartment structure ready to go, scanning the area of the roof for any movement. The apartment building was under construction fixing their ventilation system so there were a lot of nooks and crannies people could hide in.

"Uun, there is one security camera on the northern side of the building, about thirty feet from the doors leading inside. That won't be a problem, I can hack into their camera system, chotto mate, gimme a minute."

Ayase can hear Someya-san, in his ear, typing away frantically on her computer from their hide out four blocks away.

"Hai, you're on a twenty second loop, besides, the security guy at the bottom is watching one of those tear-jerking Korean soaps, he's not paying attention."

"Yoi, arigato." With that Ayase brought out his grappling hook shooter and shot it up at the giant crane situated, conveniently, on the apartment building.

The hook caught on one of the metal rungs and the cord attached tightened. Ayase gave a firm tug to make sure it was caught snuggly and then jumped from the edge swinging across the fifty foot wide, hundred and twenty foot drop to safely land lightly on his feet on the other side. Flicking his wrist sharply and expertly, Ayase was able to detach the hook from above him and retract the long cord silently, placing the gun back into its holster at his hip.

Quickly he made his way towards the doors situated past the large scaffoldings surrounding the ventilation exit, and peered around slowly to glance at the camera.

"Someya-san, you sure the cameras are on a loop?" Ayase asked quietly.

There was a few seconds of pause before she answered, "Uhn, they are looped, you're clear."

With that Ayase made his way to the door and took out his lock picking gear, selecting the torsion wrench and a small half-diamond pick for the outer lock. In less than a minute Ayase had the door open and was inside, quietly shutting the door behind him and being sure it was still locked from the outside.

"Someya-san, you can get rid of the loop for now, I'm in. We don't want to cause any suspicions, just in case the guard notices any jumps in the video feed." Ayase then lightly ran down the steps reaching the next locked door leading onto the seventy-third floor, Kanou's private level. This lock was slightly more complicated, but with a switch of his picks, Ayase was in before another two minutes were up.

"_That was pretty easy…maybe a bit TOO easy…"_ Ayase thought to himself, becoming a shadow along the walls until he came to the corner before the entrance to the apartment. Quickly scanning the area from around the corner, Ayase snapped his head back into hiding.

"Someya-san! Why didn't you tell me there was another camera watching the front door! Keep me updated! You have satellite readings for a specific reason! To make sure I don't get seen. Make a loop to before I was seen, thirty seconds should be sufficient. Quickly!"

Someya-san stuttered a bit quickly, "G-gomen-nasai, Aya-chan! I-I didn't realize my mistake! I'm on it!"

A few seconds pass before Ayase sees the small red light blink signaling the loop was happening.

Like a blur Ayase was at the door, pressing his ear to it to see if anyone was directly inside.

"There's no one in the first room, enter and go straight to the first hallway on the left," Someya-san said, making sure she didn't make a second mistake, feeding Ayase the information before he asked.

Silently, Ayase brought out his short hook pick and torsion wrench, fitting both expertly into the lock, quickly and nibbly working the pins into their opening position. With a slight click, that Ayase cringed at, the door swung open and Ayase stealthily entered and closed the door, reaching into his pocket to withdraw two daggers, one in each hand.

Ayase, more shadow than human, made his way down the empty hallway towards the back of the apartment.

"Ayase, Kanou usually works at this time of night, there is one person sitting in the home office to your right, and another in the kitchen."

Silent feet padding softly against the wooden floor beneath him until Ayase came to the closed office door. Taking a deep breath, feeling his heart beating loudly and rhythmically in his chest, Ayase tightened his grip on his knives.

"AYASE! Hurry! Someone's co-…!" Someya-san's voice cut off and all Ayase could hear was static. His heart rate started to accelerate and he started to get a bad feeling spread through his body, making the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Like a hawk, Ayase entered the room, knife raised to throw only to be stopped in his tracks by a gun pointed at his head.

Glancing upward, Ayase made eye contact with a very tall man, jet black hair and a very sharp face. His eyes held no emotion as he stared at the small human, his gun pointed right between Ayase's eyes.

Dropping his knives, Ayase did a back flip to kick the gun from the man's hands, landed lightly on his feet in the hallway, and then sprinted back the direction he had just come from.

Grabbing another one of his knives from his array attached to the back of his belt, Ayase turned the corner and almost ran into another human. The wall of a man grabbed his upper arms, causing pain to shoot up his shoulder as Ayase's previous wound was reopened.

With a quick slice with his knife to the man's face, Ayase was free and started running again, this time towards the window since he knew he wouldn't make it out the door.

Just when he thought he was home free, Ayase felt a sharp pain shoot through his back as something hard hit him right between the shoulder blades and he pitched forward. Going into a roll, Ayase saved time, getting to his feet quickly only to run into another man. This one was taller and broader than the previous two and when hands came out to pin his arms to his sides, Ayase knew he was done for.

"Well, well…look what we have here…a little koneko, kitty…" Ayase froze. Gripping his knife tighter, he brought his eyes up to meet his new opponent. Deep, dark brown eyes bored into Ayase's large cerulean eyes, a dark aura emitted from every pore from the man in front of him. Ayase shivered, this was Kanou Somuku, there was no doubt about it in Ayase's mind. Standing in front of him in person sent fear shooting up Ayase's spine.

Needing to feel some control Ayase gripped his knife tighter and scowled, wiggling to see if Kanou's grip would budge. It didn't, it just tightened.

"Kuba." Ayase felt more than heard a man step up behind him and inject something into his neck. His eyes widened in surprise and he glared up at the man in front of him, trying to keep his awareness about him until his eyes could no longer remain open and everything went dark.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Job Two: On Hold ?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews see1like and Onige-a! I really appreciate all the excitement! :D

Patience ;) Gotta make it as dramatic as possible! Keeping it interesting heehee oh I'm so evil….

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Okane ga Nai, they are from the amazing mind of Hitoyo Shinozaki!

ENJOY! ^_^ v

Chapter 3

"Well…that was interesting, was it not?" Kanou glanced up at the Kuba brothers. He gave a small chuckle and said, "Misao, go clean up your cut, it seems this little kitty has claws."

Glancing at the now unconscious boy in his arms, Kanou heard Kuba shuffle his way to the first aid kit in one of the many kitchen drawers.

"He was so silent, I almost wouldn't have heard him if I wasn't listening for it. He's just as good as they say. Yukiya Ayase, Kage Chiisai, little shadow…How appropriate." Kanou lifted Ayase into his arms and turned to the remaining Kuba, Homare, "Bring me a wash cloth and some warm water; maybe a couple of band aids as well. I'm going to put him in the first room." Homare nodded in acknowledgement, glanced at the slight figure in Kanou's arms, and then walked over to his brother in the kitchen.

Kanou, carrying the black clad young man in his grip, walked him over to the first room, pushed the door open with his foot, and then placed him gently onto the bed. After turning on the bedside lamp, Kanou sat on the edge of the bed and studied the person in front of him.

An array of weapons decorated the man's entire front so Kanou undid the large belt to remove the danger it presented. Body checking Ayase, Kanou found the shoulder holster and the knives attached to his wrists in special straps. Removing them, Kanou then glanced at the mask covered face. Gently, he untied the bottom half uncovering pale pink lips and a small button nose. Going up the face, he remembered the large clear blue eyes glaring at him and felt heat travel through his chest. Taking off the top black cloth, Kanou was shocked to see such golden hair tied in a ponytail. Reaching up he took the band out to let the hair cascade down to Ayase's thin shoulders. With careful fingers he extracted the small earpiece from Ayase's right ear, placing it on top of the belt, straps and gun he had just removed.

Studying the gentle features in front of him, Kanou thought, _no one has stood up to me before, he's a fierce one…_he chuckled quietly to himself finding it very amusing.

"Kanou-Shachou, I brought what you requested," Homare knocked on the door, quietly swinging it open to admit himself. Kanou turned around and took the proffered items, "Arigato, you may retire. I don't think there will be anymore danger tonight, make sure your brother properly takes care of his cut."

Homare, a man of few words, nodded once again and closed the door behind him.

Kanou placed the bowl, cloth, and band aids on the small table and then pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. Reaching over, he undid the cord securing the shirt together and peeled the right side open, revealing pale, petal soft, looking skin. Kanou gulped loudly, never had he been so affected in his life by a male, albeit a small, feminine one.

Kanou's eyes got distracted by the small piece of white and red gauze marring the silky soft skin's right upper arm, and with shock Kanou realized it was a wound. Removing the already peeling tape he found a two-inch long gash bleeding slightly. Taking the cloth he dipped it into the warm water bowl and wiped the blood away from the wound. Rinsing the cloth Kanou went to his original spot of worry, the puncture hole on the Ayase's neck.

It wasn't too deep, but the sedative caused a slight swelling to occur and Kanou made sure it was clean. Placing band aids on the wounds of both arm and neck, Kanou then closed the shirt and retied the cord. Pulling the covers up over Ayase, Kanou frowned, deep in thought.

He reached over and brushed a lock of hair from Ayase's face before running his fingers down the side of his right cheek. Realizing what he just did, Kanou pulling his hand away quickly. Shaking his head clear, he grabbed the weapons from the edge of the bed. With one last glance at the sleeping figure on the bed, Kanou turned off the light and quietly closed the door.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Sorry the chapter was so short…The next one will more than make up for it (I hope..o_O)!


	4. Job Two: The Truth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Makes me happy inside :] loll Here's the next chapter! Took me a little longer than I wanted, but it's done!

Warning: This starts to become T! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Okane ga Nai, they are from the amazing mind of Hitoyo Shinozaki!

ENJOY! ^_^ v

Chapter 4

Ayase awoke with a start. Breathing heavily he studied his surroundings taking in all details, the bedside table with a bowl of water and a slightly red cloth, large closet to his right as well as a chair and drawers along the far wall.

It must be in the early hours of the morning if the dark windows to his left were any indication. Listening intently for any movements, Ayase automatically reached for a dagger at his waist. When his hand came away empty, Ayase's eyes shot down to his now vacant hips where his belt would have been.

Swearing, Ayase checked his shoulder holster, now empty, his ear, free of obstruction, and his wrists, lacking their usual straps, and scowled.

Moving to the side of the bed, Ayase felt a slight tug on his neck and reached up to find material covering the right side. Poking it gently he found it sore to the touch and he remembered one of the tall men stabbing him with some sort of drug.

_It must be the puncture wound,_ Ayase thought.

The movements of his right arm reaching up made Ayase realize he had a new bandage on his upper arm which puzzled him immensely.

Ayase shivered, he didn't put any band aids on his neck or arm. With no recollection of them being affixed upon his body, it meant someone had touched him while he was unconscious.

Quietly getting onto his unsteady feet, Ayase went in search of his weapons and communicator. After fruitlessly searching the room top to bottom, he softly padded his way to the door to the hallway.

Before he grabbed the door knob, Ayase paused to listen. Hearing nothing, he quietly turned and pulled the knob making sure to not make a sound.

Popping his head out cautiously, Ayase heard the soft ticking of a clock at the end of the hallway and looked both left and right; the office door was ajar but no lights were on, the kitchen and dining area were silent, and the house appeared to be deserted.

Ayase worried someone a floor down would notice him because his heart was beating so loudly it was the only thing he could hear.

Creeping like a small ghost he made his way towards the entrance, feet making no sound as he moved. Upon reaching the living room area before the door, Ayase caught a whiff of tobacco smoke as one of the lamp lights turned on freezing him in place.

Spinning, Ayase saw, sitting in one of the chairs facing him, Kanou Somuku, smoking a cigarette, studying Ayase with dark eyes. Like a deer in headlights, Ayase's eyes widened and his heart rate sky rocketed, with a leap he rushed to the door and tried to open it. To his immense surprise, as his hand grasped the door handle, an electric shock shot up his wrist causing his hand to release the door and spazz out of control. After a few seconds his hand stopped moving on its own and upon trying it again Ayase got the same reaction and swore under his breath.

Turning back to face his opponent lounging in the cushioned chair, Ayase slowly inched away from the door not wanting to be shocked again.

"Let me out." Kanou gave no reaction other than to take another puff of his cigarette, smoke shrouding him in gray.

"Did you not hear me? Let me out!" Ayase glared daggers at Kanou, wishing he had some physical ones so he could finish the job. With the thought of the job in his mind Ayase looked around trying to find something to attack with.

Quick as a snake striking he leapt forward, grabbed one of the lamps sitting on a side table and chucked it at Kanou's face. With very little effort Kanou lifted a hand and caught the lamp before any damage could be done to him or the inanimate object.

"This is not your home so please don't destroy anything in your feeble attempts to kill me. It would be much appreciate, domo arigato." Kanou took another puff before placing the lamp down on the floor at his feet. Just as nonchalantly he reached across to the side table next to him and tapped his cigarette against the ash tray disposing the ashes.

Ayase watched Kanou's slow unaffected movements and became extremely irritated, almost shaking in anger. Giving a sigh, Kanou snuffed out his cigarette before calmly studying the angry young man in front of him.

"Dijobu? How's your arm and neck? Gomen nasai, even though it was your fault Homare needed to use the tranquilizer on you, Miaso didn't know about your injury when he grabbed you. How is it now?"

Ayase made no comment but unconsciously reached up to touch his arm, his fingers grazed his band aid covered neck on their way back down to his side. Kanou watched his hand glide over his injuries and showed no emotions on his face.

A long silence ensued and Ayase started to feel uncomfortable under Kanou dark gaze and his own eyes went downward towards the floor.

_The picture was a lot easier to handle_, thought Ayase, eyes scanning around quickly for something, anything, to help him in his situation.

Noticing the kitchen, Ayase glanced back at Kanou and then back towards the dark cooking space.

_There must be knives in there…I can still kill him._ Making up his mind, Ayase made a dash for the kitchen, hoping his could make it there before Kanou did.

Unfortunately, Kanou knew exactly where Ayase's train of thought was going and was able to cut off, grab and pin him to the wall before Ayase made it within ten feet of the first drawers.

Struggling against the big body in front of him, Ayase felt trapped. He was too small, too weak, to do anything about this new circumstance, and he didn't like feeling so helpless.

Wiggling his arms free he struggled to shove Kanou far enough away to get some space to maneuver his body. Kanou, however, just grabbed Ayase's wrists and pinned them to the wall, pressing his body more firmly to stop the resisting Ayase.

Ayase's height only reached Kanou's chest so when Kanou pressed closer, Ayase accidentally got a whiff of his body. It was a mix of cigarette smoke, a hint of beer, and a scent Ayase could only identify as "Kanou." It was intoxicating and Ayase could feel his face start to flush as heat rose to his face, resisting the urge to press his nose into Kanou's clothes for more.

Kanou, watching Ayase's reaction thought it was extremely cute and smiled slightly, dipping his head downward a little so he could whisper into Ayase's ear.

"Ayase Yukiya. I've heard of you. The hit man who never is caught or seen, and never misses his target." Ayase felt Kanou's hot breath on his ear and tried to move away, but Kanou's body just pushed him harder against the wall. "It seems that you are a very valuable asset to someone trying to kill me…let me guess…Ishi Tetsuo?"

Ayase stopped struggling and froze, rooted to the spot by his cousin's name.

"Got it right, ne?" Kanou gently licked at Ayase's ear and then buried his nose into the gentle curve of the neck in front of him.

Ayase twitched when he felt Kanou's tongue on his ear and gulped dryly, in his head he was trying to go through ways to get out of the current situation he was in.

"Tetsuo is a liar, you know…whatever he has told you is not true and I can prove it."

Ayase's wrists were still held above his head by one of Kanou's hands while the other found it way to Ayase's chin, lifting it to make him look into Kanou's intense eyes. Light blue meeting dark brown sent a spark through Ayase's body and it caused his heart rate to accelerate, making him weak in the knees.

Never before had he been so affected by someone, why did it have to be this man? Not only was he the target he was to dispose of, he was a MAN!

Ayase's internal struggle came to an abrupt pause when he saw Kanou's face coming closer to his own. Eyes widened as soft lips met his own, a curious tongue swiped across his lip line trying to find access. Finding none, Kanou's wandering hand drifted to beneath Ayase's shirt, tracing up his stomach to his chest. This caused a surprise gasp to escape Ayase's lips, giving Kanou a chance to sweep his tongue inside.

Ayase, surprised by the attack, didn't know what to do; his hands opened and closed trying to find purchase on something and not being able to move.

Kanou, drunk by the sweet taste of Ayase's lips, felt desire spread from the pit of his belly outward, going up his chest and down his legs. He pushed his body closer to Ayase, shocking himself by his own reaction to this younger, smaller man.

Stuck between a rock body and a hard wall, feeling lips and tongue against his own, Ayase's brain started malfunctioning. Sensory overload was occurring, none of this had ever happened to him before. With his mind in a fog, his body started becoming more compliant to Kanou's advances. As Ayase felt a hand creep up his torso, he also felt something press into his hip that wasn't there before.

Shocked, Ayase pulled his face away trying to break free, but in doing so, gave Kanou more access to his body. Kanou licked and kissed Ayase's neck, taking in the sweet alluring scent that Ayase unconsciously exuded.

"Kanou-san…iie…s-stop it…this is weird…" Ayase said breathlessly, struggling to get his hands free from Kanou's punishing grip. Kanou just ignored him and ground his lower body more firmly against the heat of Ayase's body.

With Kanou's roaming hands and lips, Ayase's temperature started to rise and even though Ayase struggled against the urges, his body began reacting on its own. Freaking out, Ayase's struggles tripled in effort and with Kanou distracted by Ayase's neck, he didn't realize that Ayase had gotten an arm free.

Reaching around Kanou's back, Ayase's nibble fingers were able to find the gun hidden in Kanou's belt under his jacket and with a tug the gun was free and pointed at Kanou's head.

Hearing the click of the gun being cocked, Kanou paused in his exploration and Ayase spoke with a shaking voice, "B-back off, Somuku-san…I-I mean it…"

With one more swipe of his tongue along Ayase's collar bone, Kanou took a few steps back, with his hands raised, and calmly observed the shaking man holding the gun.

Kanou spoke to Ayase like he was talking to a spooked animal, "Ayase, gomen nasai for what I just did, I apologize…I couldn't help myself. You have intoxicated me in so many ways…But please listen to me, you have got the wrong person. Just let me explain it to you…" Kanou gestured lightly down the hallway towards his office area, "Please…"

Ayase, still slightly frazzled, looked at Kanou and then down the hall, contemplating what he should do.

"Fine. But no funny business…anything I deem out of place I will not hesitate to finish my job and put a bullet into the back of your skull…" With that Kanou gave a slight nod to indicate he understood the situation and started to walk down the hall to his office door.

As they reached the door, Kanou glanced towards the end of the hallway at a small picture of a city scene, one Ayase didn't recognize, and gave an almost indiscernible shake of his head. So slight was the movement that Ayase didn't notice anything, but the two men watching them, from the camera in the frame, saw.

Turning on the light switch just inside the door, Kanou made his way to the other side of the desk, Ayase close to his heels.

Kanou looked up at Ayase, who was focusing intently on every move, and said, "Do not be alarmed, Homare and Misao will not come here and I am no longer armed, ne, you've seen to that. It will dim slightly and walls will be moving in here shortly, so I'm just warning you."

With that he unslept his computer, typed in his password and pressed enter making multiple things happen: the lights dimmed, like Kanou said, and a good portion of the left wall cut in half horizontally moving the top and bottom halves away from six large screens. Three of the screens were in a vertical line going down the left side of the now open wall, while a larger screen took up the majority of the space. Two smaller screens ran along the bottom of the larger screen. The multiple pictures along the back wall flipped themselves over to expose smaller LCD screens, and the right wall opened into multiple drawers and shelves storing many, many different weapons.

Ayase, gun still pointed at Kanou, glanced at the walls and weapons in awe.

"Ehh? What is this…?"

Kanou pushed a few more buttons on his computer and the screens on the wall lit up with copies of documents and pictures. Taking a seat behind the desk, Kanou steepled his fingers on his desk and glanced at Ayase steadily watching him.

Kanou gave a sigh and started to speak.

"My father had been part of the Yakuza and as a child growing up in that stifling environment, I was taught many things that no child should know. I saw things that no child should ever witness.

I couldn't see the world the way my Oto-sama viewed it and once I was fifteen I left. He didn't approve of me going, but I decided to go to University and I studied to become a researcher and scientist.

Ten years ago my father was fatally wounded and died on scene in a freak accident while driving to my graduation ceremony; he may have been a terrible father but he was still proud that I had done something with my life.

His second in command was his really good friend and had often visited our house when I was younger. He took over my Oto-sama's group but left me the inheritance. I didn't even know what to do with all the money I was given so I left Japan to try and find myself. After a year and a half of travelling the world I came back and started my own company.

For the past eight years my company, Miamune, has been perfecting effective drugs to help cure diseases in many of the poorer countries worldwide. We were one of the first companies to help find medicines for malaria and tuberculosis, and our current project is HIV and AIDS. In the public eye we are just another company working to help the world, but under it all we are also an underground drug dealing company.

Many of the countries and hospitals who need drugs cannot get them due to lack of finances since the drugs we all sell are way overpriced. This is where we come in; my company is able to sell them these drugs for a lot cheaper, giving them the same quality of drugs, but at a more affordable price.

We have become extremely popular over the years by word of mouth, and we now distribute to over a million different cities around the world."

Kanou clicked the mouse button and brought forward one of the documents on the screen, "This is one of our latest deals. It was a collaborative job between myself and your cousin, Ishi Tetsuo. He runs one of the largest drug companies in Japan and is one of the groups who sell overpriced drugs. He has no idea what our underground company business does and I have made transactions with Testuo before on the legal field.

We were supposed to have a shipment of Calborix, a pain relief drug just released on the market, delivered to my company from one of his bigger distributors. I wanted the shipment to be over ten thousand boxes, but he only wanted four thousand since it would cost a lot less and he would be able to make a larger profit from it later. I refused to have less than the amount demanded so he paid to have the shipment in before last week was up. His distributor at the last minute bailed on him refusing to return the large sum of money Tetsuo paid. I, of course, would not pay for my non-existent drugs and demanded he compensate for the trouble he has caused me. This is where I'm assuming you come in."

Kanou glanced over at Ayase's astonished face, "Dijobu? You look a bit pale, Ayase…" Kanou started forward to help Ayase who looked as if he were about to trip over and Ayase shook his head to clear it, lowering the gun to his side.

"I-…..I almost killed you without any knowledge of who you really were…" Ayase looked up at Kanou's face and scrunched his own face in confusion. "You were just like any other job, but why is it that my own cousin would do such a thing…sending me to kill an honest man who just wanted to help others…it's amazing that I didn't kill you…"

Kanou quirked an eyebrow and pulled up a new document on the screen. "This was also given to me recently, take a closer look." With another click the document zoomed a little bit, but Ayase needed to step forward in order to read it clearly:

_Yukiya Ayase, twenty-two years old, five foot seven, blonde, blue eyes, occupation: part-time worker at martial arts dojo and assassin…_

As Ayase continued to read his background check his eyes grew larger in surprise and then he spun to face Kanou, "How did you get this? No one has ever gotten any documentation on me! The Organization even burned my birth certificate!" Ayase glanced back at the screen.

"You're right. There was no documentation on you, you don't exist to the government. I got mine from an inside source, your so-called 'partner-in-crime, Someya-san, works for me."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Job Two: The Reason Why

A/N: Thank you for the review, Onige-a!

Apologies, I was away on vacation for a while, and couldn't update…

But! I just got back! So here is the next installment to my Assassin Story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Okane ga Nai, they are from the amazing mind of Hitoyo Shinozaki!

ENJOY!

Chapter 5:

Silence fell. The shock Ayase felt was equivalent to being hit in the stomach full on by a speeding shinkansen. He dropped the gun he was holding and fell to his knees, eyes wide in astonishment.

"What…? Someya-san…works for you?" Ayase's voice was almost a whisper as his wide-eyed stare focused on Kanou's face.

"You serious?"

Kanou shrugged and spoke nonchalantly as if this wasn't a huge shock to anyone, as if it made sense, "Nnh. Someya-san has been working for me for almost four years now. She's one of the people who help transfer shipments when I need maximum security. She may not look like it, but she's one bad ass when she needs to be."

Kanou walked around the desk and helped get Ayase to his feet with no problem; Ayase was still in shock and couldn't move his limbs properly.

"Come, I'll make you some tea…"

Ayase finally got his senses back and jerked his arm out of Kanou's light grip, "Chigau! You're wrong! Someya-san can't work for you! She would never keep a secret that big from me! I've known her for almost half my life! You're lying! Uso!"

Ayase backed away from Kanou and grabbed the gun he had dropped pointing it at Kanou again.

"Back to square one…" Kanou muttered quietly to himself, gripping the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Looking back up at the freaked out Ayase, Kanou tried to calm him down again.

"Ayase, she joined my company and worked in a business where the people are almost equivalent to the Yakuza. When she entered the company, it was policy for her to sign a contract to never speak of our company or our dealings to anyone, which includes you. We wouldn't be able to continue what we do if the government and large drug companies caught wind. It was in the company's best interest to keep this a secret. She was just following orders."

Ayase grew quiet in his sputtering and thought back through his past with Someya-san…

_Train of Thought_

They were always together after they had completed their first assignment, be it training, shopping, eating…it had been around four years ago, Ayase was eighteen, Someya-san fifteen, that she had started going off on her own.

It had been right after a big natural disaster in Haiti, one night Ayase and her had been up late watching the news together; one of the medics was patching up a victim who had been moved from under a large beam. Scratches covered the victims' body and their left foot was completely broken, their face had tear tracks running down dirty cheeks.

Someya-san had turned to look at Ayase and had said, "Aya-chan, one of these days I will help these people get through these hardships. I want to help those less fortunate than us, is that a weird thing for an assassin to say…?"

Ayase looked into Someya-san's eyes and saw just how serious she had been, "Iie, I think that is a great idea, Someya-san, you would help millions of people, I can feel it." He ruffled her hair and they smiled at each other turning back to watch the screen.

Coming back from the past, Ayase thought of the more recent events: Someya-san getting antsy when he had told her about Kanou-san being their next target, her hesitation while debriefing, trying to convince him that this assignment was too dangerous…"forgetting" about the camera outside…when inside, Ayase finding people waiting for him when there should have only been the one…being caught when he is considered "little shadow" and is never ever seen, let alone caught…

Everything clicked into place, made sense, and Ayase didn't like it one bit.

Realizing the possibility, Ayase glanced up at Kanou and saw a very serious man, not one to joke, and the truth hit him hard again.

Royally defeated, his legs gave out again, causing him to fall onto his knees, legs sliding outward so he sat on the ground. Ayase let his hand holding the gun to fall palm up on his leg, his eyes unseeing and starting to water.

Cautiously, Kanou slowly made his way to kneel next to the stunned man and took the gun from Ayase's limp grip, tucking it into his belt at the small of his back.

Half carrying the wobbling young man, Kanou walked him to the kitchen area and gently led him to sit in one of the chairs around the dining table. Ayase sat there in a daze, in his own world of thoughts as Kanou filled a pot of water and set it on the stove. Walking over to one of the large cabinets lining the wall above the countertop, Kanou retrieved the tea leaves and two mugs.

_How could she…? She's betrayed me…_

_But…she followed her heart through it all…I can't hate her for that…can I…?_

Ayase continued to stare at the drawers in front of him not really seeing anything and didn't move a muscle. Before he knew it, Kanou had placed a steaming mug of tea in front of him and sat in the chair around the corner of the table from him with his own hot tea.

"Ayase…?" Kanou hesitantly asked, tilting his face until he was in the line of sight of the still frozen young man. Ayase blinked once, twice, and then Kanou could see his eyes focus on the face in front of him. Blinking again, Ayase looked down at the steaming cup in front of him a little suspicious of it. Knowing the look, Kanou reassured him, "I didn't do anything to it, I don't want you dead…"

Even though it wasn't said, Ayase felt like he could sense the 'not yet' part implied…Kanou on the other hand didn't feel that way. All he wanted to add was, '_I want to know more about you and I will do everything in my power to protect you._'

But he didn't and Ayase was still skeptical. To reassure Ayase, Kanou reached over to grab Ayase's mug and took a gulp from it.

"See, nothing happened, now drink, calm your nerves, and get warm."

Reaching out a slightly shaking hand, Ayase gripped the cup and brought it up to quivering lips, taking a small sip.

Giving a light sigh, Kanou reached up to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Dijobu, Ayase? Gomen nasai…I didn't mean to shock you so badly…I'm not that great at timing things…and that was the worst possible timing I've ever seen…"

Ayase looked up at Kanou's embarrassed face and couldn't help his lips quirk up the tiniest bit at the edges. Kanou wouldn't have noticed if it was from anyone else, but from Ayase's face, Kanou picked that little lip movement up in a second. Knowing that Ayase was starting to realize how sincere Kanou was, he started to feel warmer inside, happy that this wasn't a complete disaster after all.

"Well…I was bound to find out in this sort of situation, ne…but…I still can't get over the fact that after working as her partner for eight years there would be such big secrets between us…" Ayase's face crumbled a small fraction as he thought back.

"To tell you the truth, I was a bit skeptical about working with a girl, three years my kohai…but on our first mission together, we just clicked like two pieces of a puzzle. We worked our way up in our organization until we became the number one team…It's quite amazing actually," Ayase looked back down at his hands clutching the warm mug.

Kanou looked thoughtful, "Nnh…Someya-san can be quite difficult to work with sometimes, but when she's on her A game with her teammates, it all goes so much smoother…"

Taking another sip of the warm tea, Kanou asked the million dollar question, "So, Yukiya Ayase…tell me something…Doushite? Why an assassin?"

Feeling like the tea leaves, swirling uncontrollably in his cup, Ayase gave a sigh and glanced up at Kanou.

"There was nothing else I could do…my parents apparently died when I was a small child and I was left to fend for myself. Barely five, I lived on the streets for a short time, I had joined forces with some of the other children wandering the streets just trying to survive. We taught ourselves how to survive. A few of us didn't make it through the winters, but the rest of us got by.

We didn't trust each other completely, but we all came to an understanding, pull your weight and you stay alive, none of us could survive on our own.

One day, one of our number, Tokigawa Takaaki, came to us and gave us news that would change us all forever…"

_Flashback, fifteen years ago_

It was a cold winter day in Asahikawa, Japan, the temperature dipping to below -15 degrees Celcius. Snow covered the wet concrete streets and people walked around with huge coats, warm hats, and thick scarves.

In a more secluded area, far back in a small dark alley, a group of six young children huddled together inside a broken wooden closet. There were a few blankets covering the bottom of the closet floor and even though it was a tight fit, they didn't mind.

Staying close to conserving body heat, the children wore throw away jackets, gloves, hats, a few were lucky to have thick, a couple sizes too big, boots, while others were left with some too small sneakers.

Covered in yesterday's stench, the children were splitting up that day's treasure trove of two small azuki pan buns, some stale crackers, and their jackpot, someone's left over take-out box filled with a small mound of rice and a couple tempura veggies.

The eldest, a skinny boy with long black hair, tried to evenly distribute the food, everyone getting the same amount. The youngest two, four year old girl and boy, twins, stared with wide eyes at the food, anxious to eat their share. They both had light brown hair, sheared short and were huddled in the same worn black coat; they were the newest to the group.

None of them had eaten all day, finding food and money was scarce in the winter as was staying warm in their small knook. The day before had harsh snow and winds, they were thankful today wasn't the same and that everyone survived.

On their morning route to the other groups, the eldest had found out that the group down a couple streets already lost two people just from the weather yesterday. The group across the river had lost their youngest a week earlier.

After eating their shares of food, the eldest and the second eldest decided to go out looking for jobs again. Trying to find work as only fourteen and twelve year olds they didn't have much luck. The other four decided to go try and find people to steal from, hoping to get lucky.

A couple hours later, the group came back to their hideout and shared in their splurges: the younger two had gotten hold of two lighters, a small handful of coins, and a packet of cigarettes. The third smallest, a six year old boy with short dark brown hair, brought out a pair of women and men gloves. The fourth, six year old Ayase, having only been with them for a little over a year, shoved his share into the circle: a hat, a pair of gloves and a couple of coins.

The eldest didn't have any luck finding a job, but had brought back a small loaf of bread for his troubles. The second oldest, Tokigawa Takaaki, twelve years old, had to wait his turn before sharing his findings. He was still hesitant about the whole thing, but as he talked he got more confident about it.

"I met this Ojisan who said he'd be able to take us all in for the price of our futures…I didn't understand what he meant, but he told me that we would be able to live comfortably in a nice warm house and eat all the food we wanted. In exchange we'd be trained in all sorts of things to help in our future careers…we'd become assassins, he said…" His eyes were a little wide in awe, but his voice finished strong as he told the group.

"I'm going to take the job because I've suffered long enough, five years is enough for me. As it is, I don't think we'd be able to survive much longer…this winter has barely begun and we aren't doing too well." He glanced down at the meager pile of bounty, the amount brought back getting smaller each day.

Looking back up at the group, his eyes held a light in them that hadn't been there the whole time Ayase had known him.

"I'm going to accept it, who's coming?"

Looking around at everyone, Ayase saw each one running over everything in their minds and looked back up at Tokikawa and raised his hand a little, "I'll go. I have nothing to lose."

"If Ayase-chan is going, Miya-chan and Tabi-chan are going too!" The twins said together. Ayase had been with the group for barely a month when they had found the twins huddled together a couple alleys over. They had raised their heads and looked at the taller group of people with large eyes filled with tears. Without speaking a single word, both had reached out for Ayase's hands.

It didn't matter that Ayase was only a year older, they had stuck to him like glue ever since. Looking over at the twins, Ayase shrugged nonchalantly, "do what you will…" Inside he was very happy they wanted to be with him.

The others looked at each other and silently agreed, they'd all go together, none of them had anything to lose, anything would be better than the predicament they were currently in.

Tokigawa brought out the card the Ojisan had given him and led the group to a small apartment building. A line of call buttons decorated the right panel outside the gated front door, pushing the button with the name Toranosuke next to it, Tokigawa and the group was admitted inside.

With their clothes a complete mess and them smelling like a trash can, they looked completely out of place in the tastefully decorated reception area.

The elevators opened and a tall young man stepped out. With short spiky blonde hair he wore a collared light blue silk shirt, perfectly fitting jacket and black pressed pants, on his feet were a pair of extremely shiny black shoes. He smiled widely and spread his arms in welcome at the rag-tag group standing in front of him.

"Tokigawa-kun! You've brought your group! Excellent. Please, all of you, come upstairs and get warm!" He waved them forward to step into the elevator.

The twins grabbed Ayase's cold hands and held on tightly. Ayase just stared at the man leading them inside and kept his wits about him just incase this was a trap. It seemed too good to be true.

The eldest seemed to think the same thing because he walked through the doors extremely cautiously, hand stuffed in his jacket pocket. He was trying to be inconspicuous as he gripped the small dagger he had found and kept hidden at all times.

The man waited patiently for all the children to shuffle into the elevator before pushing the button to go to the fifth floor. He could see how warily each of them was and chuckled to himself; "You guys can relax, ne? I won't do anything to you; I just want to give you a better life than you have now. You will all be so perfect for it." He glanced at the eldest still tensed, and then pointedly looked at his hand in the jacket pocket.

The boy twitched and glared at the man dressed so nicely, the older man just raised his hands in surrender.

The doors opened and they all stepped out onto the landing. The man took out the key to the first room and walked inside, flipping on lights.

The kids walked in and their lives were never the same.

_Eight years later_

"Aya-chan! We passed our test!" Ayase stopped his movements and glanced behind him at the twins running towards him. They were waving their throwing knives around in the air.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to run while waving them in the air like that! Baka! Rule number one in the handbook, 'Never carry your weapons out in plain sight unless you're about to hit a target.' I hope I'm not your target…" Ayase muttered the last bit to himself.

Both twins looked crestfallen at Ayase's scolding, but then they quickly got over it as they sheathed their weapons, smiling brightly again as if nothing happened.

"But Aya-chan! We passed! They said we were 'progressing at a faster rate than any other students tested in knife throwing! KYAA!" They high-fived each other then did their special handshake and dance.

Ayase chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. If anyone had told him he would be training to be an assassin a couple years ago he would have laughed in their faces. And yet here he was, in the recently location changed Organization, interrupted in the middle of his hand-to-hand combat practice laughing with the twins about their throwing knife lessons.

"Yoku dekita, ne. Now go tell Kenzo-sempai, I'm sure he'd love to know about your progress." The twins nodded enthusiastically and ran off to tell the eldest in their small group about their feat.

Smiling and going back to his exercises, Ayase lost himself to the flowing movements as he focused completely. Going through all his moves twice, Ayase worked up a sweat and stopped to take a breather. After a few minutes he went through the far door to the acrobat room and started going through his rolls and flips.

Suddenly the loud speaker spoke up interrupting Ayase again, "Ayase-kun, please come to the office."

Ayase stopped after landing a perfect back flip and on his way out the door, grabbed his water bottle and towel.

Walking down the hallway towards the main office, he passed Aiko, who was now in a wheel chair and who was Ayase's former partner.

"Aiko-kun! Dijobu? How's your leg? Should you be up?" Their last training session had ended badly; Aiko had been doing the same jump he had done hundreds of times before when he had slipped on take off, landing horribly wrong. He had a compound fractured right femur and a shattered left knee cap. They hadn't even gone on a single mission yet, their first was supposed to be the next week. With Aiko out of commission for at least a year of physical therapy, Ayase was unsure of who would replace him.

After a few minutes of small talk Ayase watched Aiko roll his way down the hall and then continued on his own way.

Knocking and entering when told to, Ayase looked up at their leader.

Toranosuke Gion was the man who had brought Ayase and his small group to The Organization. Looking upon this man's face again, Ayase felt like it was only yesterday that he was brought in. Despite Ayase's slight height and body tone increase, physically one would believe that it was just yesterday. But mentally, Ayase knew that was a lie, there were so many things he would never have known eight years ago. There were many things he should never have known as a young fourteen year old.

Bowing deeply to his superior, Ayase spoke, "You called for me, Gion-sama."

Gion took a puff from his cigarette and nodded, reclining back in his chair behind his large desk. "Nnh, Ayase-kun; I've brought in someone else to be your partner for next week's mission, I refuse to reschedule a new rendezvous time. I want you to strike then and proceed as planned. Someya-chan, come forward."

Silently a young girl of about eleven years old stepped from behind one of Gion-sama's two bodyguards. "Ayase-kun, meet Someya-chan, she will be your technician, she graduated early from her class due to her amazing skills and quick thinking. Work well together, please."

Ayase studied the young girl in front of him and saw a slight child with large brown eyes that held a slight bright tint to them. Wearing black pants, a loose leaf green shirt and her long black hair in pigtails she looked like any other eleven year old you might find on the streets.

She bowed to Ayase and spoke with little emotion, "Onegishimasu, Ayase-chan." Ayase bowed back and repeated the sentiments.

Gion watched the interaction and smiled, "You two will be a great team, please go get to know each other." With that they were dismissed and they walked out of the office together.

Ayase glanced over at the smaller girl and muttered quietly, "Why was a stuck with a girl…"

Someya-san heard and spun her face to glare at Ayase, "You think just because I'm a girl that I'll do a poor job? I will show you I am better than a boy!" With that she huffed and stomped off to go to the operations room to catch up on the job they were to complete, leaving Ayase to stare after her wide-eyed.

"Umm…nani….?"

_Back to Present_

Ayase chuckled, "It was quite funny actually…how was I, a fourteen year old boy, supposed to know that she was actually really good at what she did? Sugoi…" Ayase smiled lightly and glanced back up at Kanou. Looking at Kanou's face Ayase's smile fell.

_What am I doing? I'm talking to Kanou as if he's one of my good friends! I've never told anyone about my past!_

Kanou saw Ayase's emotions play across his face and reached out to touch his hand now gripping the cold mug.

"Ayase…thank you for sharing, ne. I'm glad you trust me a little bit…growing up like that, we were both the same…stuck in a situation we were forced to be in, but making the best of what we have. You became the best assassin you could be, heck you're the best in the business, it's better than what you had before, right? You did what you needed to survive in this lifetime."

Kanou reached out and touched Ayase's golden hair as Ayase's blue eyes looked up to meet Kanou's chocolatey brown ones.

"Domo arigato, Kanou-san…I feel a little better…Sumimasen motto ocha kudasai. Could I have some more tea, please?" Kanou smiled and picked up both mugs to go and boil more hot water.

Silence settled like a blanket over the two, Ayase broke it after a few minutes and asked, "Um, Kanou-san…Have you had contact with Someya-san? She'll be worried…" Kanou, his back to Ayase, nodded and poured the now steaming water into the mugs, "Hai, she knows…she'll be back here at five a.m. She's already told your superior and since it wasn't a job organized by them they don't mind that I'm still alive. Your cousin, I'm sure, won't be happy when he finds out…" Kanou turned around carrying the cups to the table and grinned evilly.

Ayase looked concerned, "Kanou-san…what are you going to do about my cousin…? Are you going to hurt him for trying to kill you…? Please don't! He's the only blood family I have left…"

Kanou looked up into large cerulean eyes on the brink of tears.

_I can't stand his tears…_

Kanou's heart twisted in his chest at the young man's hurt expression.

"Iie, iie, I won't kill your cousin, I just mean to get compensation for his lack of follow through in our business deal and his attempt to kill me. It would have worked too, which pisses me off…" He squinted his eyes darkly at Ayase, pretending to be upset but knowing no matter what Ayase did, he could never be truly angry at the smaller man.

Ayase had the courtesy to look embarrassed and quickly bowed his head to stare down at his hands to avoid Kanou's gaze.

Kanou smiled and then turned more serious, "Instead, I'm going to hire you to steal something for me. You've trained enough, based upon the information I was given, to steal a few documents for me. It will be easy enough for the best assassin to get in unnoticed, don't you think? Besides, I think you owe me for saving you from killing an innocent man and ruining your conscience."

Ayase looked up as Kanou spoke and while one looked smug, the other was appalled upon hearing the words being spoken.

"B-but…b-but…" Ayase was at a loss for words and Kanou just smiled his cat-that-just-got-the-cream smile.

Kanou reached across the counter and ruffled Ayase's hair.

"Don't worry, this is so I won't kill your cousin and I still get my compensation."

"What are the documents you want me to get…?" Ayase asked, more than a little afraid of the answer.

"Nothing of great importance…just some signed papers that will give me all the rights to take over Ishi Tetsuo's company and ruin him completely. What can I say, payback is a bitch."

End of Chapter 5

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! Let me know what you think!


	6. Job Three: What's Coming Up Next?

A/N: Sorry this took forever to post -_- almost time to go back to school so it's been hectic…XP but I hope you like it :]

Romanovna : Thank you very much for your review! I agree, actually to your critique *nod nod* I was confusing myself while writing it! O_O It's cuz my friend works as an English teacher in Japan that I thought I would use them as reference for my Japanese-ness, but after a while I was a bit, EH….don't wanna….heehee BUT! I did use a few words that I really like (and that are very easy to recognize) so please forgive me! *bow*

And as usual, thanks for your review, Onige-a! It's awesome to know someone's been following since the beginning :D heehee

Vocab that will be used:

Doushite?: Why?

Toichi interest: 10% interest every day O_O (from the manga)

Dijobu?: Are you okay?

Gomen-nasai: I'm sorry.

Chotto mate: Wait a moment.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Okane ga Nai, they are from the amazing mind of Hitoyo Shinozaki!<p>

ENJOY! ^_^ v

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"Ehh?"

Ayase was in shock upon hearing Kanou's words.

"Doushite? Why are you taking Testsuo's company away? How are the papers already signed? I'm so confused…" Ayase laid his head heavily on his hands resting on the table top, hiding his face in his arms.

Kanou watched in mild amusement at the young man wracking his brain for answers. "Your cousin likes to keep business with some very powerful people. There was a time when he had gotten caught up with the worse character of them all, Watanabe Yoshi, one of Hayashida Naotoshi's closest underground business men. He controls one of the largest drug companies in the business, not as powerful as mine of course, but a close second. Tetsuo and he had a business deal that went wrong due to a slip up Tetsuo made. Of course lots of money was lost in that particular mess up so Watanabe wanted Tetsuo to pay him back in full and then some. If he didn't, Watanabe would send some of his cronies after Tetsuo and let's just say, Tokyo Bay would have one more taking up residence there.

At the time, Tetsuo had no means of saving his company from Watanabe, so he had very few options. One favorable option was given by me. I save his company if he gives it to me as the price paid. I must say, my option was quite generous considering all the other companies just wanting to watch his go belly up.

With so many people not caring for his business, Tetsuo was forced to make the deal with me. Since he built the company from the ground up, I knew Tetsuo would have too much pride to actually give up the company without a fight. His one condition was that he was given eighteen months to try and pay me back the company's price. I agreed, but only if the debt had toichi interest of course, if he could pay it all back, I would be given the money, not the company. He and I signed the papers and he was given half of the documents, while I took the other half. That way when we got to the eighteen month mark, we would both have the papers brought together and made complete.

As of now, it has been a little over a year, and even though his company is becoming quite successful, he hasn't been able to pay off even a quarter of his debt. Toichi interest can be such a bother for the other party, more profitable for me though, so I don't mind.

I think taking the documents that are rightfully mine a few months early shouldn't be a problem. Besides, this is for my 'compensation' since he has made an attempt on my life, ne?" Kanou gave Ayase a pointed look that said there was no way out of it.

Ayase, still shell shocked from all these events happening at once, looked pale and felt a little light headed.

"Nnh…guess that makes sense….maybe…but I don't want to do that…I can't ruin his business like that…"

Kanou gave a small chuckle, "Now Ayase, haven't you been listening. I will take Tetsuo's life and the company if you don't cooperate. I have many connections I can tap into if you won't go through with my plan. At least this way your cousin stays alive, if not under my control, for a little while longer."

"Right…that comes into play too…" Ayase sat quietly contemplating his options, finding none that he didn't feel any guilt for. It was either Tetsuo dead with Kanou taking his company, or Tetsuo alive and living in debt for the rest of his life. Ayase could only imagine debt under Kanou's thumb to be just as bad as going to Hell.

Needing time to think about it, Ayase wanted to get away from Kanou's stare. Pushing his chair out from the table, Ayase grabbed his tea cup, "I'll wash this, thanks for the tea."

As he stood, Ayase couldn't seem to control his legs and he stumbled a little, dropping the cup with a clatter. Kanou's arm, quick as a striking cobra, shot out to catch the weak man in a gentle embrace.

"Are you alright, Ayase? Dijobu?"

Ayase weakly nodded and said, "I think I just need to lie down…my head is spinning in circles…"

Kanou looked into the crystal blue eyes and saw how unfocused they were and how pale Ayase's face had become. Catching the boy up in his arms, Kanou brought him over to the couch and laid him down gently against the soft cushions.

"Wait, here, I'll be right back." Leaving the slightly delirious man on the couch, Kanou went to find a large warm blanket and on his way back, grabbed a cup of cool water.

"Here, drink this," Kanou pushed the cup into Ayase's hands, helping the boy sit up a little in order for him to not choke as he drank. Kanou then took the emptied cup and placed it on the glass coffee table with a clink. Flapping out the blanket, he tucked the edges securely around the young man's slim body. After making sure Ayase was comfortable, Kanou took a seat on the edge of the couch next to him.

"There you go…Sleep now, Ayase, you've had a trying day, no thanks to me…" Kanou muttered the last part to himself, watching Ayase's eyes slowly close.

"Nnh, thanks Kanou-san…Gomen-nasai…for everythi—…" Ayase was asleep before he could finish his sentence.

Kanou smiled softly down at the man in front of him. He felt guilty for making Ayase suffer, seeking answers to questions that didn't offer many choices.

_His mind must be in total chaos now, thanks to me…_Kanou thought bitterly to himself as he gazed down at the young man's peace face.

Now that he was asleep, Kanou took his time to admired how long Ayase's eyelashes were and how beautiful his face looked when it was calm and at rest. The soft pink lips were slightly parted and seemed to call to Kanou like a flower in full bloom hailing a passing honey bee.

Almost as gently as a bee alighting a flower, Kanou caressed Ayase's lips with his own, chastely. When Kanou pulled away, Ayase gave a whimper, twisting his face towards Kanou as if searching for that warmth again. Kanou, not wanting to take advantage of the situation, though highly tempted, settled for kissing Ayase on the forehead. Brushing some hair from Ayase's crinkled brow, Kanou ran his finger tips along that ridge trying to smooth it out.

Gazing one last time at the peacefully sleepy boy, Kanou got up from his seat on the couch, and walked over to the seat he had been sitting in not even an hour ago. Settling back in the cushions, Kanou laid his head back against the pillow like seat and closed his own eyes.

_A few hours later_

Ayase groggily noticed that a knocking sound was coming from somewhere near. Still half asleep, Ayase rolled around in the fluffy blanket almost falling off the couch. As he was about to slip off the edge, a strong arm came around his waist to save him from falling. The arm gripped him firmly and brought him back into a hard chest that was space-heater warm. The still half asleep Ayase was very tempted to fall back asleep, extremely comfortable in his new position, when he heard the knocking again.

Ayase popped his head up and looked around him. The seat across from him had an indent in it, but no person, and as Ayase glanced around at the kitchen and the hallway, the arm around his waist tugged at him.

Looking downward at his midsection, Ayase lifted the blanket slightly to see a forearm. His eyes travelled upward to a strong bicep, then further up to a shoulder. Lifting the blanket more, Ayase found Kanou's sleeping face peacefully resting on the seat cushion. Confused, Ayase looked at where his head had been resting and noticed Kanou's other arm outstretched across the couch.

Eyes widening, Ayase realized he had used Kanou's arm as a pillow, a very comfortable pillow at that, had snuggled into that large chest and had Kanou's other arm around him.

_How did that happen?_ Ayase wondered. Upon hearing the knocking again, this time, more insistent, Ayase tried to get up from the couch. Just as his legs were about to be completely under him, Kanou tugged Ayase down on top of him.

"Mm, 'morning…" Kanou mumbled quietly, slowly opening his sleepy eyes.

"Um…morning, Kanou-san…uh…how did you get here…?" Ayase asked just as quietly.

Kanou stretched his long limbs and Ayase still resting on top of the large body, felt each of the lean muscles work out kinks.

Kanou brought both of his hands to Ayase's waist and said, "Well…after you fell asleep, I went to the seat over there to sleep. In the middle of the night I realized you were shivering, it gets cold in here at night, so I felt that it was my duty to keep you warm, ne?" Kanou smiled. "I wasn't too opposed to the idea, I must say."

Ayase blushed and tried to push up from Kanou's chest, "Kanou-san…I heard a knock coming from, I believe, the door…" On cue, the knocking came again, this time sounding like the person on the other side was about to knock the door down.

"Ah…that would be Someya-san, I should think…" Kanou mentioned as an after thought.

"Someya-san? Really?" Ayase tried to jump up and run to the door, but Kanou held him fast.

"Wait a minute, chotto mate, Ayase…" Kanou paused and Ayase glanced at him curiously. Kanou realized the position they were in and looked up at the boy sitting on his waist, his breath catching in his throat as he stared.

Clear-as-the-purest-water blue eyes stared at him curiously and the golden hair, ruffled a bit due to bed head, had morning sun glancing off of it. Ayase's hands were on Kanou's chest pushing himself up and his knees gently gripped Kanou's sides. It was the most amazing thing Kanou had ever set eyes upon and it was almost too much for him to handle.

Before Ayase could think of a way out, Kanou grabbed Ayase behind the head and brought his mouth down to his.

"Kan—!" Ayase tried to speak, but could only mumble as his air supply was slowly taken. Breaking the kiss, Kanou got up to answer the door, leaving Ayase to pant on the couch, still frozen where Kanou left him.

"AYA-CHAN! Gomen-nasai! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Someya-san practically screamed as she ran in through the door.

"Shut up, you!" Kanou yelled back, "You're too loud in the morning!"

Someya-san looked up at Kanou and pouted, "You're one to talk, Mr. Loud Mouth…"

Ayase watched the interaction with interest; not only did they talk on casual terms, they seemed to be friends and he looked away. Kanou noticed Ayase's closed off attitude, and went over to pat his head, "Come, time to show you guys what I need done. Follow me."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it!


	7. Job Three: Into the Lion's Den

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post…it's a very VERY long chapter….took me forever…sheesh…

Thanks for your review Onige-a!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Okane ga Nai, they are from the amazing mind of _Hitoyo Shinozaki!_

ENJOY! ^_^v

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kanou turned away from the two young adults and made his way towards his office. Ayase, leaving the blanket on the couch, got up to follow Kanou. As he stood, Someya-san grabbed his arm to pause him, "Aya-chan, please believe me when I say that I didn't want to keep this from you. I never thought that this would get between us, you have always been there for me and I…" Someya-san gazed into Ayase's eyes for a moment, all emotions vividly displayed on her face.

"Aya-chan…I really am sorry…you're the closest thing I have to family and I would never do anything to hurt you…I hope you realize that…"

Ayase dropped her gaze, turning his eyes to face the wall instead.

Reluctantly, Someya-san let go of Ayase's arm and turned to follow Kanou to his office. Ayase just watched her go, still unsure of what he should think about the situation. He understood where Someya-san was coming from, Kanou didn't let her talk about her situation in his business and other than that Ayase and Someya-san had never kept anything from each other.

_I still would trust her with my life, when it all comes down to it…_ Ayase thought as he made his way across the living room towards the opened office door.

Upon walking into the room, Ayase saw Someya-san grabbing Kanou's arm in a firm grip and whispering furiously to him and he calmly whispered in return. When they realized that they were now joined by Ayase, Someya-san dropped the arm she was holding and stepped away looking upset.

For some reason, even though the two were on friendly terms, Ayase didn't like what he saw. Not one bit. But he was no longer certain why.

_I already forgive Someya-san so why…_

Pointedly ignoring what we just witnessed, Ayase walked further into the room and glanced annoyingly at the screens.

"Tell us what the plan is, Kanou-san…I want to get this over with."

Kanou raised an eyebrow at Ayase's snappy attitude and proceeded to retype his password into the computer. Once he was done, he pressed a button on a black box on his desk and spoke into it, "Kuba, come up here. Bring the brief case."

"Yes, Shachou," two voices responded on the other side of the line. About twenty seconds later, Ayase could hear the front doors open and close, and the almost indiscernible foot steps coming down the hall.

Homare and Misao walked through the door, Homare carried a large, locked silver brief case and both were wearing pressed black suits. Without a word, Homare brought the case to the desk and pressed the code into the padlock, released the latches and spun it to face Kanou. Once that was completed, he joined his brother just inside the door, back against the wall, waiting.

Kanou already ignoring the twins, shuffled through the papers in the brief case and pulled out a few.

He laid them out on the desk in front of him and gestured to Ayase to look at them.

"These documents are blueprints to Tetsuo's company, observations about the security rotations, and the list of state of the art security systems. You may know some things about your cousin, but here's the rest of his personal files. Bank records, contacts, business movements within the last two months…when I have the Kuba brothers investigate something, they do a very thorough job." Kanou nodded his head towards the said twins who in return bowed back. "At least…when it's on someone who exists to the government," Kanou said with a slight smirk.

Ayase, embarrassed, quickly looked down to hide his blush and Someya-san coughed lightly and glanced away as well.

Kanou chuckled, "Too soon? My bad…" He brought up the schematics to the large building on the big screen on the wall and started to explain the situation.

"Tetsuo's office is situated in one of the hotel buildings within the busiest area in Tokyo. It has the latest security systems installed and the overall security is adequate, however once you get into the office area it gets pretty tight.

Someya-san, you will need to talk with Misao about how the systems work and how you will be able to access them without a trace or suspicion. He will help you with this operation when we get it rolling.

Tetsuo, surprisingly, has never actually seen the Kuba brothers so I'm going to be sending Homare in with you, Ayase. He will be Tanaka Yano, the wealthy and successful company owner of Susane. It's a company that I own, under the radar, situated in the southern region of Fukuoka. Not many people in this area know about it being under my control, nor have they ever seen the face of the owner in newspapers. You'll be going in under the disguise of being Homare's daughter, no one will recognize you even if they know your face as a boy.

You two will be there on business and as Homare sets up an appointment with Tetsuo, Ayase, you will be you're cute, innocent self and take inventory of all the cameras, security men and check points. Later that night, you will enter through the service area and make your way to the employee lounge. There you will find your duffle bag of the weapons in locker 318, it will be placed there tomorrow by one of my insiders. Once equipped and on the move, Someya-san and Misao will make sure you are not seen. They will have hacked in and controlling the building by then so you will have no problems getting to the upper levels where Tetsuo's private office resides."

Changing the view of the building seen on the screen, Kanou brought up the enlarged office spaces. Different things popped up as he spoke about them. "Here is where the safe is. In order to get there you will need to tap into the security system on sight, once you get the bug in place, Someya-san and Misao should be able to hack through it. Once that is complete, you will make your way toward the northern end of the building where a hallway will lead you straight to Tetsuo's main office. Now, the catch…the hallway is armed with high level lasers that can slice through three feet of titanium like a warm knife through butter. They are the one thing in the office not on the security main frame. It's controlled by Tetsuo's personal cell phone, keeping the security lock-tight with no loop holes…believe me, we've tried. It can't be hacked by computer or satellite. You'll have to get through that yourself. I have no doubt you will do it with ease.

Finally the safe, you will be able to use your lock picking skills to get into the office and then break into the safe. It is a digital thumb print scan, but we have acquired Tetsuo's print from one of his tea mugs in the office. We have made a duplicate of his print on an extremely slim silicon that can stick to your own thumb.

Once the safe is opened, there will be a timer counting down from ten seconds. If you cannot deactivate the system with the thumb print and security code we have before the time is up, an alarm will be set off alerting all sorts of special security teams. You need to get out of there undetected or it can get really bad really fast."

Ayase looked up at Kanou and smiled, "You say that as if I wouldn't be able to get out of there on my own. You forget, I have gone up against more men than you can count and still gotten out alive."

"Yeah, with a bleeding arm or a cut shoulder or a…" Someya-san muttered quietly only stopping when Ayase gave her a killer look.

"Minor details, Someya-san, ne? I got out alive with the job complete, what else would you like from me?" Ayase pointed out darkly, more annoyed then he usually would be with Someya-san's teasing.

Her eyes quickly were cast downward away from Ayase's glare and Kanou watched the interaction with interest.

"Well, anyway…" Kanou waved it off nonchalantly, "I merely was saying a word of caution, no offense meant. You guys need to work together like you usually do to pull this off flawlessly. This is all on a professional standard, no need to bring in personal matters." Kanou reprimanded.

Ayase quickly pulled his blank mask on and nodded in agreement, "Nothing will get in the way of what needs to be done. I will have to go back to my base to get all the supplies I will need—…"

Kanou cut him off mid sentence, "Someya-san was told to bring everything you might need with her when she came this morning, it is all in our operations den downstairs. Anything else you may have foresight in bringing, we will provide. I think you will be impressed in the amount of weaponry and technology we possess, you have only gotten a taste of what we have on hand," he gestured to the wall of weapons.

Ayase nodded again and demanded, "I would like to see what you have down there, I need to equip myself properly."

Kanou's eyes darkened, naughty thoughts coming to mind. Wishing those words could be said in a different context at a different time, alone together, he chuckled. _Later…_he promised himself.

"Hai, Ayase, I will show you what I have, follow me."

Down the elevator to the basement level, Kanou led the group of four others to another door situated in the very back. Using a special card and a seven-digit code to open it, Ayase was surprised at the sure size of the room they were led into.

Wires and scale models hung from the ceiling like long black spider webs and the ground was a smooth marble surface, the color of the darkest corners in space. Cars, and even a plane, helicopter and randomly, a boat on a trailer, sat on the far right of the room. A sleek 599 Ferrari stood in the center of the room with its hood popped, work benches surrounded it, and tools both hanging from the ceiling and on the benches stood ready for use.

Kanou led them all over to the far left of the room which held an array of weaponry and the latest technology. Misao gently tapped Someya-san on the shoulder and pointed her in the direction of the larger selection of closed cases on the right, opening one up to show her the small computer inside.

Homare and Kanou both walked over to the left side of the long wall and after Kanou typed in another seven digit code (different from the first, Ayase could tell), the wall opened to let them into another room.

"You have a thing for moving walls, don't you Kanou-san?" Ayase asked sarcastically, eyes opening in awe as he walked into the newly reveled area.

Weapons, ranging from bazookas to tiny dart pistols completely covered the entire left wall. Gear, grappling hooks, small tools, large swords (!), and vials of all sorts lined the back wall. On the right side, Ayase saw a heavy set of double doors closing off a large portion of the wall. No markings of any kind labeled it and a small keypad sat next to it.

Kanou glanced at where Ayase was looking and commented, "That's my lab. I don't keep it open because I like to keep all outside debris out."

Walking over to one of the tables in the weapons room, Kanou gestured to Ayase. There were three tables total, all but the one Kanou was at were empty. Stepping up to the table as well, Ayase saw a large duffel bag sitting in the center along with his gear from earlier. All were present and accounted for, even his poisoned darts seemed to be untouched, but he knew better.

"I must say, I was quite impressed with your choice of weapons, Ayase," Kanou mentioned. "The poison on your throwing darts is quite amazing…I was able to detect traces of botulinum and ricin, but there was a third ingredient we couldn't figure out, what is it?"

Ayase mentally rolled his eyes, _I should have known he would try and figure out the chemical formula for my poison…he's a scientist after all…_

"It's a secret ingredient I wish to keep secret." Ayase said with a shrug, "I have never told anyone about it, even Someya-san, and I won't start with you."

Kanou chuckled, "I knew you would say that…didn't hurt to ask though…"

Ayase picked up each of his weapons in turn checking and rechecking to make sure everything was still in working order.

Kanou and Homare in the meantime went to the shelves lining the walls and started picking out things that Ayase could potentially use, setting them on the other two tables.

Kanou looked down at their handiwork and glanced sideways at the silent assassin. "So Ayase, what is it do you think you may need for this? We have lock picks for digital doors, night vision goggles, all types of guns and knives, explosives, smoke bombs for sleeping, stunning, temporary blindness…you name it, we have it for you."

Ayase looked up, clicking the magazine in place once again in his gun and then cocking it. Both Kanou and Homare froze in worry as they saw a killer standing before them, unsure of how Ayase was going to act now that he had a weapon in his hands.

Ayase merely smiled sweetly and tilted his head innocently, "I'll just take a smoke screen, I have everything I will need in my own pack, thanks." With that he picked up said object, set it in his bag and walked out of the weapon room.

Homare looked at Kanou and raised his eyebrows in awe, "Wow…sugoi…" Kanou just nodded in agreement and followed the boy out.

_**The Next Day:**_

"I am here to speak with Mr. Tetsuo. I must have the earliest available time slot to see him, I have news about his company that he must know about." Homare, dressed as an upperclass businessman, complete with briefcase and glasses, leaned over the reception desk, staring at the receptionist with dark eyes.

"But…sir…I'm afraid that Mr. Tetsuo does not take any appointments, I can get you in contact with one of his subordinates, but other than that…" The woman who looked like a very strict woman normally seemed to cower under Homare's aura.

Grabbing the bridge of his nose in a very upper hand sort of way, Homare took a calming breath, all part of his façade.

"I am Tanaka Yano, I am the owner of Susane, you should know about my company, and as I've said, I would like to speak with Mr. Tetsuo. Now."

The lady, unsure of what she should do started shuffling the papers on her desk around, "Um…let me call someone to help you….Sir." Grabbing the phone quickly, she jabbed in a few numbers trying to get a hold of someone who could help her.

Meanwhile, Ayase, dressed in a dark navy blue dress with a large white ribbon around his waist and matching white shoes scanned the area around him. As he moved his head left and right, Ayase had to make sure that his long curly black wig stayed in place. He started an unconscious gesture of wrapping a tip of the midnight black hair around his left forefinger. That movement and his newly acquired long bangs, took attention away from his scanning eyes.

They had walked through the front door and after studying the blueprints given by Kanou, Ayase knew the service elevator and employee lounge were to his right. The hotel lobby area was a large open space with a very roman like theme. Large marble pillars lined the entry way and the textured marble floors sparkled with wax. As Ayase made his way to the center of the lobby, he looked up at the amazing architecture above him. A large circular cathedral like mosaic took up the large expanse of the ceiling, the glass roof in the middle sending soft beams of sunlight around the room.

It was quite glamorous for a hotel, but Ayase chucked to himself thinking about his cousin, there was nothing but the best for him.

There was a security desk right as they entered the hotel building along with five cameras situated around the entrances and behind two of the pillars. Looking back up at the circular ceiling, Ayase counted another two cameras trying to blend in with the tiles. Taking inventory of guards, Ayase found two at the desk, one by the elevators to the upper levels in the building and one walking along the far left wall between the large windows and the restaurant area.

Biting his bottom lip innocently, Ayase turned to face Homare who was now talking with a tall man dressed in all black. Bowing, the man started to usher Homare towards the set of elevators.

"Come, my delicate flower." Homare waved his hand towards Ayase, indicating he should follow.

Upon entering the elevator, Ayase noted the camera at the elevator door and in the upper right corner of the lift. Going up the ten flights, he held in a grimace as they entered the large office. Bright lights lit the reception desk and the long hallway behind it. Pillars, two on each side, eight in total, ran down either side of the brightly lit hall leading to the main office of Ishi Tetsuo.

Only one camera pointed at the reception desk, Ayase assumed, due to the fact Tetsuo didn't believe anyone would be able to get past his laser grid blocking the main door. Ayase casually observed the room, cataloguing every detail of the area.

Homare chatted with the young woman in charge of the desk. Without even needing to hear the conversation, Ayase could tell Homare was flirting and it took a monumental amount of self control to not roll his eyes or burst out into laughter. After saying a particularly cheesey pickup line, making the young woman blush, Homare checked on Ayase behind him. Catching the almost indiscernible nod, Homare turned back to the lady and told her when to set the appointment.

Five minutes later, Homare and Ayase made their exit and drove away.

Back at the apartment's garage:

"Delicate….FLOWER…? Kuba-san, you've got the worst pet names, EVER." Ayase grumbled, pulling off the wig once they entered the safety of the garage.

"Gomen-nasai…I couldn't think of any others that would be appropriate for a beloved daughter…" Homare blushed lightly in embarrassment.

They walked into Kanou's basement "hide-out" and made their way to the computers in the far corner where Someya-san and Misao were typing away. Kanou was shuffling through some papers and glanced up when Homare and Ayase approached.

"Good job, you two. Ayase, I hope you got all that you needed…before you leave tonight, you will need to suit up in these clothes," he handed Ayase a pair of navy jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Someya-san has your security id badge and keys to your locker as well as for the car you will be taking. Make sure you park in the right spot, I told my inside man to reserve a spot with easy access to the exits."

Someya-san handed Ayase the laminated card and a small pair of keys. Ayase glanced at his picture but something was off about it, it was his face, but not his hair color.

"Someya-san…um…"

"You are now Kyosuke Hatori, been working there for 3 months. The man we had working there in your place had the blue eyes, but black not blonde hair. It would be way too noticeable so you need to dye yours, Homare bought some one day dye yesterday, you can go do that in a bit. Your duffle bag has been placed in the locker, 318, in the employee lounge…and the car is parked in the lot outside."

Someya-san turned from her computer screen and smiled at Ayase, "You got this right, Aya-chan? Piece of cake…" Someya-san knew how difficult it will be for Ayase to go against his cousin. But she knew in Ayase's heart that he thought it was the best, if not the only, way. Someya-san respected that decision and backed him up with all her might. She would not make the same mistakes again when it came to her partner in crime.

Ayase, carrying a towel and the box of black hair dye, walked through the large bedroom and into the spotless bathroom adjoined to it. Placing the box onto the counter and flipping on the light, Ayase looked at himself in the mirror.

Large blue eyes stared back and Ayase could see the conflicting emotions swirling within them. Heaving a sigh, Ayase tugged off his shirt and pulled out the multiple bottles from the box, starting to mix the ingredients. Shaking the bottle, Ayase reached back into the box to pull out the gloves. A large hand gently brushed his hand aside and took the plastic gloves away.

Quickly looking up at the owner of the hand, Ayase took a step back from the large man invading his personal bubble.

"K—Kanou-san! You scared me…I didn't even hear you…dammit my senses must be slipping…" Ayase quickly looked away from the dark eyes towards the hands now putting the gloves on.

"Um…Kanou-san…I kind of need those to apply the dye…"

Kanou merely chuckled and said innocently, "Well, Ayase, I thought you would need some help covering every little area so I'm offering my services…"

Reaching over to grab the bottle, Kanou tipped a large dollop onto a section of Ayase's golden hair.

"It's a shame that we need to cover up and damage such beautiful hair," Kanou said with regret. "But we can't risk a wig falling off…you're hair is too noticeable…we even have stick on black eyebrows for you to wear…quite ridiculous, really…"

Careful not to get too much dye on Ayase's scalp, Kanou gently massaged the acidic smelling goo into the soft strands. Adding more dye, Kanou massaged his way to the back of Ayase's head, long fingers creating soothing circles.

The feel of Kanou's fingers and hands were hypnotizing, making Ayase want to close his eyes in bliss. If felt amazingly good and after Kanou grazed a particularly sensitive spot, it started creating naughty images in Ayase's mind. Just wondering how the magical fingers would feel against his skin and remembering the kisses they shared made Ayase emit the softest of moans.

Kanou, unsure of what Ayase may have said, looked up into the mirror they were facing. He watched in amazement as Ayase's eyes drifted closed and a light flush rose to color his delicate cheek bones.

Kanou's hands stopped moving for a second, "Ayase…?" Kanou asked, a little concerned, "Are you okay? You don't have a fever, do you?"

Slowly, Ayase's eyes opened and Kanou was more than a little affected by what he saw: slightly unfocused eyes, slowly smoldering with banked desire.

"K-kanou-san…I…I don't know what's happening to me…I feel…so strange…what have you done to me…?"

Kanou watched as Ayase shook his head lightly and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

Trying to hold himself together, Kanou cleared his throat and finished rubbing in the last of the smelly goo. "Well…Ayase…um…we can't let the dye get all over the place…but…"

As Kanou started to strip off the slick, now black, gloves, he looked into those large blue swirls and swallowed audibly.

Losing what little he had left of his iron clad self control, Kanou muttered darkly, "Fuck."

With his still gloved right hand, he grabbed the back of Ayase's head and brought their lips together roughly.

Ayase gave a sigh like moan and succumbed to the heat. "Kanou-san…you've made…me feel so weird…I don't like it…" But as he denied his own feelings, Ayase welcomed the kiss.

Tongues met and pulled away, breaths mingled, eye lashes brushed against each other, and bodies melted into one. Kanou's other hand firmly grasped Ayase's lower back and pulled him closer.

Ayase panted between breaks in their lips, "I-iie, Kanou-san…I….I need to get ready for the…job…we're going to be late…"

Kanou merely ignored Ayase's words and continued to kiss and nibble at the small pink lips that had been taunting him since morning.

Careful not to get the dye on any of Ayase's pale skin, Kanou used the hand gripping the back of Ayase's head to gently expose the long expanse of neck and skin. The silky skin seemed perfectly unflawed, but upon closer inspection, Kanou found an array of scars, little white imperfections.

Taking extra care and time, Kanou followed each and every scar he could find with his tongue.

Ayase, already extremely aware of Kanou's movements, could barely hold himself steady feeling that warm, wet tongue gliding along his chest and shoulders.

"K-Kanou-san…" he moaned, head tilting backward in bliss. Trying to get his bearings and speak what was on his mind, Ayase tried to tug at Kanou's hair. "W-wait…Kanou-san…"

Kanou, wishing to merely ignore the tugging on his scalp as love tugs, proceeded to concentrate on a particularly deep scar running along Ayase stomach, belly button to the left of his ribcage.

"Do…do you and Someya-san…what kind of relationship do you two have…?"

Pausing in his investigation, Kanou lifted his gaze to look at Ayase's flushed face. Staring into the cool pools of his eyes, Kanou could see a wetness gathering at the edges, every emotion clearly written on Ayase's face.

"Ayase…are you jealous…?" Kanou asked, shocked at first but slowly smirking at the red tinted face above him.

Flushing an even darker red, if that was even possible, Ayase sputtered, "Wha—? Why…why would I be JEALOUS? I—I never said anything about that!" Averting his eyes from the darker pair near his stomach, Ayase could feel even his ears going hot.

Kanou chuckled to himself and rose to gently grip Ayase's chin with the hand without the glove.

"Ayase, look at me. We have a strictly professional relationship. I have never gotten into anything remotely close to an emotional relationship since…well…ever. I have never had a really good one even with my parents. My father never really understood me, and my mother…let's just say she was more concerned for her own well-being over mine. I learned from watching others that emotional bonds make you weak and vulnerable."

Brushing a lock of blackened hair away from Ayase's forehead with his gloved hand, Kanou rubbed the small streak left with a towel from the countertop.

"However. My view on relationships has changed…ever since I first saw you…It's like…for the first time…as strange as it may seem, I can feel my heart beating. I have been with other women, beautiful, successful, delicate…but none of them, not a single one, has even been able to hold a candle to you."

Kanou gazed into the eyes shimmering with emotion and smiled, laying a soft kiss upon the pale pink lips, lightly swollen from his previous kisses.

Ayase gazed back and saw the depth of Kanou's words, a light shined in his dark eyes, a very faint blush rose on his cheeks, and with his hands on Kanou's chest, Ayase could feel the pounding of his heart.

"Kanou-san…I…"

A loud beep could be heard coming from Kanou's cell phone bringing their attention away from each other. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kanou pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"What."

The elder Kuba's voice could be heard by Ayase, "Sorry, sir. But we need to get moving soon."

Glancing at his watch, Ayase realized his thirty minute wait time for the dye was already up.

"Oh, no!"

Rushing over to step into the tub, Ayase turned on the faucet, leaned over, and started scrubbing out the dye.

Black swirled in the water almost like small arms twining around his feet. Face still flushed, Ayase tried to keep his eyes focused downward, unsure of how he should act with Kanou.

After a few grunts of answers, Kanou flipped his phone shut and looked over at the boy leaning under the faucet. He became mesmerized by the water splashing and then dripping down the curvature of his spine. The black dye on the pale white skin looked so beautiful. Kanou knew his dark hair would look its best splayed across Ayase skin. Gruffly, Kanou cleared his throat and then shook his head to dispose of his rather dirty thoughts.

He watched silently as Ayase stood up and grabbed a towel, leaving black on the once pristine fabric. Rubbing his hair dry, Ayase looked up at Kanou as he once again coughed lightly.

"We shall wait for you in the office. Make sure you dry your hair properly."

Turning and leaving before he did something that would delay them even more, Kanou made his way to his office, refocusing on the job at hand.

"Shachou, Tetstuo-san has left his office for the night and the night guards are all on watch now. We are ready whenever Ayase-kun is."

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes," Ayase confirmed, walking through the office door, hair wind blown from the blow drying it just received. He was already dressed in his predetermined clothes, face set in a serious frown.

"Start the car."

Twenty minutes later, Ayase found himself parked in the underground lot of his cousin's company building. Getting out of the car he double checked his parking spot. Affirming himself that it was correct, he made his way to the service entrance.

Unclipping his security badge from his lapel, Ayase nodded to the man standing at the entrance, before he scanned it across the security pad. After typing in his code, he pushed open the door and found himself in a long stark grey hallway. He knew from the blueprints that the third door on the right was the employee lounge. Working his way down the hallway, Ayase casually glanced up at the security camera situated about halfway to his destination.

Swiping his card once more, Ayase entered the large room dimly lit with the lights on night setting. Feeling along the wall, he found and switched on the lights. Looking around, he found four large circular tables surrounded by chairs, a counter running along the back wall with coffee makers, sinks, cabinets, and even a popcorn maker.

Making a left, Ayase entered the changing room, scanning the area to make sure no cameras were found (yes, it's a locker room, but one can never be too careful) and quickly found locker 318. Unlocking it, Ayase found his duffle bag stuffed inside and within five minutes had everything on and ready.

Attaching the small earpiece to his right ear, he turned it on, "Someya-san, I need you to start the loops now. Make sure they are flawlessly executed; I don't want to raise any suspicions. You and Kuba-san need to make sure I don't run into anyone both digitally and psychically."

Someya-san confirmed the instructions and Ayase slung his bag over his head and shoulder.

"Turn off the lights in the lounge, Someya-san, just in case."

Without a word the lights shut off to their dimmed setting and Ayase, silent and quick as a passing shadow, went to the trash shoot at the back of the room. Stuffing his mostly empty duffel down, he then made his way to the ventilation grate at the far right.

Expertly, Ayase undid the screws and latches from the ceiling and pulled himself up into the vent. Attaching a gummy glue, he restuck the grate to look like he had never been there. That complete, he slid his way to the elevator shaft situated one hundred yards forward.

Upon entering the large dark space, Ayase pulled out his cable grips, attaching a line from the two grips to his belt and sliding it into place on the counter weight cable.

"No one should be going up or down the elevators at this hour, you should be fine," Ayase heard Kuba-san's deep voice say in his ear. "But be quick. Since you're in the basement, you have eleven flights before you reach his office."

Ayase scaled the first three flights with ease and little problems. At the fourth, while locking and relocking the grips, Ayase found that it started to stick. He didn't give it a second thought, these things tended to stick once in a while, and continued on his way.

Scaling the next four floors, Ayase started getting irritated with the grips.

"Kuba-san, remind me to tell Kanou-san that he must oil his grips every three months or they will get sticky…dammit this is annoying…" Ayase cursed, exerting more effort than he needed to get the grip to unlock.

"I can hear you, Ayase. I understand, I'll be more careful in the future." Kanou's sultry voice sent unappreciated (at the moment) shivers down Ayase's tense spine.

Rolling his eyes silently, and muttering some more to himself, Ayase locked the next hand grip into place. Moving to unlock the next one, he felt a slight vibration run along the cable he was scaling. A mechanical swirling sound started and Ayase glanced upward in confusion.

"Wha—?" The cable in his hands started moving upward while the opposite one went down. Ayase swore. Trying to unlock his grips Ayase got one undone but found the second sticking worse than before.

Looking up again, he saw the dark mass of the elevator platform coming towards him, closing the distance rapidly. Ayase knew that if he didn't detach the grip he would be crushed under the weight of the lift.

As fear started to seep into his body, Ayase tried once more to detach. When that didn't work, he grabbed the small pocket knife from his waist and sawed at the wire line attaching him to the grip.

The looming box of death came closer and closer before the wire finally snapped letting Ayase free. Right as the platform came to head level, he jumped down towards the side metal landing between the shaft he was in and the one next to it. Rolling to a stop, he glanced up to the place his grip was. Bright sparks flew as a loud screeching sound jarred Ayase's ears before it was once again just a whirling mechanical sound.

"Um…a little warning next time, guys…" Ayase muttered, heart rate racing as he realized how close to failure he had been.

"Sorry, Ayase…" Two sets of voices mumbled worried about Ayase's anger against them. However, both were more concerned about the death glares they were receiving from the pissed man sitting next to them.

"Sorry Shachou…"

"I am so close to killing you both that it's not even funny…" Kanou said quietly turning his attention back to Ayase in the elevator shaft.

"You okay, Ayase? You were taken one floor above the office so you'll need to find a way back down."

Ayase looked at his surroundings and saw a large metal beam running vertically down on both sides of the elevator frame. Gingerly making his way across the narrow grating between the platform he landed on and the beam he wanted to be at, Ayase finally heard the swirling sound stop.

Double checking to make sure no elevator was about to crush him in the second shaft, Ayase jumped the few feet between the grating and the beam, gripping the edges with his stick-it gloves. A bit of shimmying later, Ayase hung right above the elevator doors.

In the upper left corner of the door frame, a small metal box was attached to the wall and Ayase quickly made his way to it. Gripping a large metal pillars with just his legs, he took a single pick and torsion wrench from his back pouch. Unlocking the small door quickly, Ayase's fingers nimbly searched through the different colored wires within. Finding the blue and red set near the back, he brought out the small bug from his back pocket and clipped it into place. Closing the box once more, Ayase spoke to the two people listening to his voice.

"Someya-san, make sure the loop is running without me in it. Kuba-san open the doors when it is done." Keeping the instructions short and sweet, Ayase waited the five seconds it took for the two to do what he asked.

As the doors slowly opened, Ayase gripped the bar above the door and swung himself inside. Doing a flip, he landed in a crouch and almost as soon as his feet touched the ground, he was already behind the desk.

The doors now in front of him shut with a soft thud, leaving Ayase in total silence. From the back of his belt, he pulled out the smoke screen and pulled the safety. Gently, Ayase rolled the canister towards the hallway where it stopped about a foot and a half from the start of it.

Light grey smoke slowly percolated its way down the hall making the small beams of red lights visible.

Ayase swore quiet loudly and had to clamp his hand over his mouth, shocked he let himself slip.

"Ayase, what is it…?" Kanou asked, worry apparent in his voice.

Each of the eight pillars lining the hall had at least ten different beams shining in different directions completely covering the area.

"No one told me how many beams there were…this is kind of ridiculous…"

The hallway itself was about ten feet wide and fifteen feet tall, the pillars stood as high as the ceiling, spanning a six foot diameter each.

"Can you make it through Ayase…? Remember, these beams can cut through titanium like butter. You get hit by one of those and it will be a quick and bloodless death…"

"Thanks, Kanou-san. That makes me feel so much better about this situation." Ayase commented sarcastically, retying his head band and mask so no loose ends came out.

Making sure no extra ends were hanging off of his belt, Ayase walked over to the first line of beams.

The space between the floor and the beam was about a foot so Ayase scooched on his stomach underneath, finding the next open space at about waist height and up. Shimmying himself upright, Ayase carefully bent himself over the next beam, flipping up onto his hands and flipping back onto his feet over the next one. Watching out for all the other really random streams of evil red light, Ayase had to twist his spine weirdly to pass under the next set.

Flipping, shimmying, and ducking, scooching, jumping and twisting, Ayase danced his way slowly forward towards the main office door. After a particularly low slip underneath a beam, Ayase accidentally brushed his right forearm against its neighbor.

Quickly pulling himself away, Ayase found a slim slice neatly through his outer black garb, under shirt, and the top layers of skin. The laser was so strong that it merely became a cut-like burn, turning the skin around it red and it already started welting.

"Hm. That's interesting…" Ayase spoke softly, taking a closer inspection of his arm.

Kanou's voice quietly asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Ayase said, flipping over the last set of beams to land silently in a crouch before the doors.

Taking out his lock pick set, Ayase picked his way inside the two locks in under a minute each. They were more complicated in their pin combination, but with the expertise from years of training, he found no trouble other than taking a little bit more time.

Opening the door cautiously, Ayase glanced around the large room.

Cabinets of the richest color wood lined the left side of the wall, books and papers neatly organized on their shelves. The right wall had a painting of a beautiful ocean scene, a large glass panel with the crest of the Tetsuo family engraved, and a smaller bookcase.

The opposite wall was completely made of glass with a clear view of the entire downtown area of the city, no other building sat between. The lights shined brightly through the night sky, casting shadows along the floor of the office. Making his way to the side with the ocean painting, Ayase slowly felt his way around the entire frame.

Passing the bottom left corner, he felt a small indent in the wood. Pressing it, the right edge of the frame popped out of the wall, swinging forward on a hinge. Stepping back and letting the small door open, Ayase gazed upon the safe inside.

"Shit." Ayase swore.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Someya-san asked frantically.

"I don't need just the thumb print, it's also voice activated…"

End of Chapter 7

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOSH! That took FOREVER -_- holy moley….that was a long chapter and lots of stuff happened….O_O

I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Thanks for reading! XD


	8. Job Three: Scars

YAYYYY! FINALLLLLYYY! XD Finished the chapter!

Anyway...ahem...Thank you all for your reviews! It's awesome to see that people enjoy my story! ^_^ heehee

Fantasydotcom: I have heard of the game (Assassin's creed) a lot, but I only got to play a tiny (TIIINY) bit (just the practice round), but I have it ready to go for when I do get a chance!

I apologize profusely for not updating sooner! School has been hectic but now it's break so I can work on updating my pieces! YAYY!

My early Holiday gift to you all!

ENJOY! ^_^ v

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Okane ga Nai; they are from the amazing mind of Hitoyo Shinozaki!<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuc-" Ayase could hear multiple voices swear through his headset, some louder than others. "Kanou-san, what am I supposed to do now? I can't access anything without Tetsuo's voice…"<p>

Ayase stared at the safe as if he had laser vision, brain working overtime trying to figure out a solution. "Hmm…" Kanou's deep voice reverberated through the speaker in Ayase's ear and it made him twitch, thinking he was behind him. "What exactly do you see?"

Ayase concentrated on the small metal door and sighed, "It has reinforced metal crossing over the outside of the door, a small touch screen pad for the finger print, and a voice activated release system…it's one of the most complicated safes I have seen in a very long time…" He gently brushed his gloved fingers along the metal crossbeams taking in every detail of the surface.

"What to do…" Ayase mumbled to himself, lost in thought. "There really is only one way for this to succeed…and I don't like the option…" Kanou, on the other side of the receiver scrunched his eyebrows in concern, "Ayase, what are you thinking? What should we do?" Ayase shook his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're going to have to bring Tetsuo in, in person…" He looked back at the safe, "I mean, I don't see any other way of opening this thing unless I blow it up…and even then I doubt it would make a difference…the metal is too thick and reinforced to be affected by explosives…" Ayase put his fingers to his temples and massaged a little bit, trying to ease the tension he was starting to feel building up.

Kanou was silent for a moment before he gestured to Misao to make a phone call, "Get Tetsuo back in the office…I'm sure if we tell him that it's about his 'underground' drug smuggle to America, he'll want to make sure everything is in order. He can't afford to mess another shipment." Misao gave a curt nod before typing in a few details into the computer sitting in front of him. After that was done, he spent a few seconds clicking through some windows on his screen collecting all the data he would need to make the call convincing.

"Ayase, we should have Tetsuo there in about thirty minutes. Hang tight until then."

Ayase bit his lower lip in worry, "Okay, thanks Misao…" He heard Kanou clear his throat, "See if you can find anything else we can use against him while you wait, Ayase." On the other side of the communicator, Ayase glared his eyes at nothing in particular, "Don't think that since I'm helping with this job means that I will do everything you say, Kanou-san…I'm doing this for my cousin, not for you." All three faces turned, with raised eyebrows, to see Kanou's reaction to this particular outburst. But as stone-faced as ever, Kanou merely blinked and nodded his head in understanding, "Excuse my assumption, Ayase, I won't make the same mistake again."

Misao and Someya-san both breathed a sigh of relief thinking that a crisis was averted, but Homare could see that Kanou had something up his sleeve; _oh shit…he's mad…_"Right, so be ready, we will let you know when we see him in the lobby, he seems pretty upset about this and more than a little worried." Misao said and gave a small nod to himself, as good as a pat on the back for anyone else.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ayase leaned against the corner near the bookcase and waited patiently.

_Step. Step. Step. Step._

"I can't believe Harada-san wants me to check the shipment plans right now. Yes, I understand that this is a big deal breaker, but really…" Ayase could hear Tetsuo before he could see him. "I can't find the light panel right now…whatever…Alright, there goes the hall security…" _Wow…he likes to talk loudly, doesn't he…_Ayase scrunched his brow in worry, _can I really do this…? I have to…I don't really have a choice…_

A loud click echoed through the room as Tetsuo burst through the doors of his office, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and sweats. _He even owns that type of clothing? I'm surprised…he's usually so concerned about looks…I guess he really is worried about this deal…_Ayase smiled to himself and felt a bit of pride for his cousin who worked so hard. He watched as Tetsuo made his way to the wall he had been standing before not twenty-five minutes ago. As he scanned his right thumb against the small sensor pad and spoke the password, "Money, money, money, money," (_wow, original…_), Ayase pulled the gun from the back of his waist band and cocked the chamber.

The clicking of the gun drew Tetsuo's attention and he stopped, hands on the handle of the now opened safe. "Put your hands on the back of your head, Tetsuo…I don't want to hurt you." Tetsuo squinted his eyes in the dark and tried to make out the face to the voice that spoke. "Who are you…?" He asked, brow scrunched in anger, "What are you doing here? Heck, how did you get in here? My security system was considered flawless!" Ayase felt himself smile and stepped forward into the scant moonlight streaming in from the windowed wall. "Not flawless enough for me, Tetsuo, you should know that."

Tetsuo's face split into a grin and he lowered his arms to his side, "Ayase! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were actually a thief! Or even worse, an assassin! You really are good with your skills. Did you finish the last job I sent a request for? Have you come to tell me the good news? I'm so glad; I can use some good news right about now…Stupid Harada-san is making me check up on some paperwork. I mean really…at this hour?" Tetsuo turned to the safe and started to shuffle through its contents and ignored the 'threat' of Ayase standing there.

"Tetsuo, I am here on another mission, sent by the man you wanted dead." Tetsuo paused in his search and looked around the safe door, straight into the barrel of the pistol two inches from his face. "I am completely serious about this matter. It was either he had you killed by another assassin from my organization or I get the papers for your company. I'm sorry, but I was left no choice…I'd rather you are alive and under his control than you ending up at the bottom of Tokyo Bay…"

Tetsuo, wide-eyed, stared at Ayase's face studying it for any signs of his once gullible cousin. He found nothing there but a grim face and cold mirrored eyes, the eyes of a killer ready to do anything. He gulped loudly and cleared his throat, "What…what is it that you need, dear cousin of mine?" Ayase felt a twinge of regret but pushed forward, "Give me the papers that Kanou-san and you signed concerning the ownership of your company. You haven't completed the contract and you are burying your company further in a shit hole. Kanou-san can help, he will help. Give me the contract. Now." Tetsuo's eyes widened more in surprise as Ayase brought the gun to rest upon his temple and pushed gently, "Don't test my patience, _cousin._" Tetsuo blinked rapidly and turned back to the safe, searching for the demanded documents.

"Oh, and just so you know, the phone call you received earlier this evening wasn't Harada-san's secretary. The one who called works with me and is one of Kanou-san's right hand men. So don't worry, your deal with Harada-san is making good progress and with Kanou-san's backing, it shall succeed without problems." Tetsuo gritted his teeth angrily at Ayase's nonchalant attitude and finally found the right paperwork. "How could you Ayase? Betray your own family…how could you…?" Tetsuo turned to face his cousin and glared. "You used to be so concerned for me, your only family…"

It was Ayase's turn to stare at his cousin, "You tried to use me for your own benefit…do you realize how hurt I was…? How hurt I still am…?" Ayase blinked hard, keeping the tears at bay, "Ayase…" Kanou's voice invaded Ayase's senses and kept him grounded, "Ayase, get out of there now. Don't let him use your emotions against you…" Still keeping eye contact, Ayase brought the gun up and then back down on Tetsuo's temple, the butt of the gun knocking him out. Ayase took a deep breath and muttered quietly, "Thanks Kanou-san…" He then dragged Tetsuo's limp body over to the tall reclining chair behind the desk and sat him in it. Next he opened the pouch at the back of his belt and pulled out the small roll of duct tape, securing Tetsuo's arms and legs to the chair. "Kanou-san, I've got the documents, I'm heading out." With one last glance at his knocked out cousin, Ayase turned away and disappeared down the dark hallway.

"Ayase…?" Ayase turned his gaze from the cracks in the ceiling to find Kanou walking in through the doors to the room. "Kanou-san." Ayase sat up quickly from lying on the bed and cleared his throat. He glanced away and lifted his hand up to his face. Only when he had control again did he look back at Kanou.

Concern spread across the standing man's features and he swiftly made his way to kneel in front of the young man sitting on the bed. "Ayase…are you alright? You weren't hurt were you?" Kanou reached up to rub the swelling under the large blue eyes, caressing the irritated skin with the pad of his thumb. Large teary cerulean eyes stared into warm swirling brown for a second before the tears broke through again. Kanou rose to sit on the bed, grabbing Ayase to sit on his lap, arms tightly wrapped around the quivering body. Large gentle hands stroked the still dyed black hair and Kanou whispered sweet nothings to help comfort the hurting Ayase.

"He's my o-only family, and I-I've basically ruined him…!" Ayase sobbed, face burying further into Kanou's expensive white button-up shirt. Not caring for the material, Kanou cradled Ayase's head against his chest and let him weep out his pain. After Ayase's sobs turned into stuffy sniffles, Kanou spoke up, "I apologize for making you go through this Ayase…If I had realized sooner how much pain this would have caused you, I may have changed my plans…" He lifted Ayase's face towards his, finding the puffy watery blue eyes to be even more captivating than the deadly one he had first seen. Kanou smiled gently and kissed the tip of Ayase's red nose and drew him in for a warm hug, "Sometimes I am blinded by my goals and ambitions. Sometimes I forget that there are such things as emotions. I…I have seemed to forgotten so much since I closed myself off from the world…" He pulled back and looked into Ayase's mesmerizing eyes, "Please forgive me for my flaws…You have brought things into my life I thought I lost long ago: love, warmth, a desire for a deeper connection with someone…" He brushed a lock of hair back from Ayase's face and slowly tugged him closer, whispering against his lips, "I have never felt this for anyone in my life. You have bewitched me body and soul…Can't I be you're family now?" Ayase's eyes searched out Kanou's and he hugged him closer, accepting his offer, new tears coming forth.

Kanou gently laid him out on the bed and covered Ayase with his larger frame, "Uh, K-Kanou-san…what are you doing?" Ayase pushed at Kanou's chest, face going bright red in embarrassment. "Didn't you say we were going to be family? This isn't what family members do!" Kanou chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ayase's pouting lips, "You want exactly what I do, I can tell," he pressed himself closer to Ayase's warm body and licked at the erratic pulse in Ayase's slim neck. "K-Kanou-san…" The breathy whisper tickled Kanou's ear, ruffling his hair and sending a shiver down his spine. _Oh my gosh…_

"Kanou-san!" Ayase's face turned even redder as he felt something press rather suggestively into his hip bone, tickling his sensitive hips. He was then silenced by a pair of warm lips attacking his slightly parted ones, slick tongue slipping inside to discover every surface in his gasping mouth. An expensively clothed leg found its way between Ayase's and he gasped loudly, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to shut off any other sound that decided to escape. "Don't do that, I want to hear your voice…" Kanou gently gripped both of Ayase's hands in one of his and pinned them to the pillows above their heads, "I want to see the cool and collected assassin lose control…" He brought his hips forward to grind into Ayase, bringing out another sharp intake of breath. He sucked at the pale skin of Ayase's collarbone that peeked out of the black V-neck t-shirt he had changed into.

"S-stop, K-Kanou-san…" Warm breath ruffled the top of his head and Kanou brought his hips down and forward again and again, excited that the breaths started coming faster and more breathless. "That's it, Ayase, lose control…" Kanou kissed him deeply reaching for the furthest depths of his mouth, sucking away all air leaving Ayase light headed and panting. The weight of Kanou's warm body and the motions he was making against his body made Ayase close his eyes and lift his hips higher to create more pressure. Kanou watched in amazement as the cool poker-faced Ayase completely disappeared to be replaced with a red cheeked, puffy lipped, eyes half-mast individual clutching at his expensive shirt, begging for more.

"K-Kanou-san…I-…" Ayase, mind in a haze, pulled Kanou closer and wrapped his arms around Kanou's broad shoulders holding on tighter and gasping against the warm exposed neck placed in front of him. Kanou reached down and grabbed the panting Ayase's slim hips, increasing his pace bringing them both closer to what they wanted. Suddenly, Ayase latched his mouth to Kanou's exposed shoulder and bit, moaning softly, and for Kanou, the surprise pushed him over the edge. Both lay there breathless in the aftermath and Kanou rose up to his elbows to gaze lovingly at his small angel of death. "Wow…" Ayase looked up at Kanou's slightly red face and he giggled, biting his lip to hide his smile.

"I love you, Ayase." Kanou's words stopped the giggles in Ayase's throat and he choked a little. He started to cough and Kanou lifted him a little to rub his back, "Sorry to surprise you like that…again, I'm horrible with timing…" He scrunched his eyebrows a little, "And here I thought this was the best time to say it…damn it…" Ayase turned his face and hid his growing smile behind his hand, "Um…Kanou-san…I think I need a shower…" Even with Ayase's face turned, Kanou could see the blush rise on his cheeks and unable to control himself, Kanou rose up from the bed and swept the smaller man into his arms. "I'll join you then." "WHAT?" Ayase squirmed in Kanou's arms and managed to break free, jumping from Kanou's arms only to lose his footing as his knees gave out beneath him, still jelly from their previous activity. Kanou grabbed him again and lifted him back into his arms, "Like I said…I shall join you." Ayase looked up into Kanou's face and saw a mischievous glint sparkle within those dark eyes, _oh shit…_as they entered the bathroom, Ayase was still unsure if his response was to the suggestive gaze or to the fact that he didn't mind.

_Breaking news:_

_Yesterday it was made official; Miamune and Hikana have joined forces in their plans of creating more affordable and readily available prescription and non-prescription drugs. This merge has surprised the nation, Hikana is a super power on its own with completely different management plans than Miamune, but President Somuku released a statement saying he has high expectations for his company now that it has the support of Mr. Ishii. The nation anxiously awaits the results of this profitable combination of super powers. _

Ayase turned off the T.V. as it showed a clip of Kanou shaking hands with Tetsuo in front of hundreds of flashing cameras. Someya-san patted his arm gently from her spot across the kitchen table and then stood to go report to Gion on this new development. Ayase sighed and thought back through the past week; Someya-san and he had gotten back to base and were quickly sent to Gion to debrief their "failed" mission and its new direction. Gion had reprimanded Ayase for going through with a new mission without his knowledge, but was surprisingly forgiving about the whole situation. Ayase had waited days before hearing anything from Kanou; it had been about a week since the theft and Kanou had just gotten back from a business trip to Osaka to make the company merge complete. Ayase was finally contacted by Kanou and tonight he was supposed to go over to his place, and even though Gion didn't approve wholeheartedly, he agreed that Ayase needed something like love in his life. Someya-san encouraged him more than she needed to, but Ayase knew why: this gave her an excuse to go with him to Kanou's and "discuss" computers with Misao. Ayase found it cute how the nerdy Someya-san found a reciprocated nerd in Miaso and they meshed together very well, there was potential there. Ayase smiled to himself and bit his bottom lip, he and Kanou also seemed to have potential and he was nervously excited to see where things headed. They seemed to be compatible in every possible way and only fate could tell if they were meant for each other. But Ayase thought so. They complimented each other in their emotional flaws; he knew that they would be able to heal each other over time.

"Ayase! It seems like we're going to have to miss out on that big return…" He turned towards Someya-san's disappointed voice and quirked an eyebrow in confusion, only able to see her face, popped out from around the corner. "Why?" Someya-san sighed and shrugged, "Unfortunately we have another job to do…another big Yakuza-related dude, another issue with money... Duty calls." Ayase smiled to himself and chuckled, oh the irony…

Yes, time can heal all things. But first, it was time to kill.

TBC...?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD I apologize again for the late update…-_- HOWEVER! I have started another story, a prequel to this one, about Ayase and his beginnings as an assassin! If you wish to read that one, it's under the title: How it all Began: Assassin. (Weird title…couldn't think up a better one….) I'll probably be working on that one for a while…I hope you enjoy that one as well!

Until later! ^_^ v

Lemme know what you think about this one...Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Taking on Another One

Hello! I am back from my academia induced death! MUAHAHAHA! For the most part..._

Here's a new chapter that I hope you will all enjoy! I plan on starting up my writing again so please stay posted. Already planned out the next chapter ;) Also keep an eye on my other stories so check out my authors page ^_^

* * *

><p>"Sorry for stealing you away again, Ayase, but this mission needs to be passed along as quickly as possible." Gion looked up briefly from his computer screen to glance at the two standing before him. Ayase nodded his head in understanding but his hands gripped behind his back clenched in anxiety. Someya-san shuffled a little closer to Ayase a gently bumped his shoulder.<p>

"It's my duty, sir, it's no problem at all." Ayase said rather stiffly and Gion picked up on it right away. He smiled, "This will only take a bit, Aya-chan, you can go see Kanou-san once we are finished." His eyes seemed to twinkle in the artificial overhead lighting as Ayase blushed a bright, to-the-roots-of-his-hair, red while Someya-san hid her smile behind a hand. "I-I don't know what you are referring to, s-sir." Ayase sputtered still blushing deeply. Gion chuckled, "I'm sure you do, Aya-chan, but that's okay, anyway, the mission." He picked up two black folders from the side of his desk and handed them over, "Read them carefully and watch the disk inside for confirmation, once that is finished, you may leave and 'prepare' for everything." Ayase flipped through the pages quickly, scanning and inputting the information to memory. "Thank you, sir. We will not fail." Ayase bowed and turned to leave, Someya-san close at his heels. "Tell Kanou-san I said 'hi,' Aya-chan!" Gion's voice followed them out into the hallway before the door closed with a click.

Ayase slapped his forehead and blushed again, "I can't believe, Gion-sama. He…he…" Someya-san laughed outright as they made there way to the conference room they would use to watch the disk. "He's amazingly insightful and understanding. He doesn't seem to have anything against your and Kanou-san's interaction, plus he believes that Misao-chan and I are good for each other as well." She smiled dreamily. Ayase glanced over at her with big eyes, "You call him 'Misao-chan'? And he doesn't kill you?!" Someya-san giggled and hid her blushing face behind her hands. Ayase rolled his eyes and opened the door they had reached. Flicking on the light they entered and booted up the disk before settling down into chairs.

"Hello. You have been assigned to take out Hiroshi Shibunara, one of the most dangerous Yakuza in downtown Kyoto. He has been human trafficking to a private corporation owner in Eastern Asia for the past three years and due to his increase in shipments within the last two months, our informant finally caught onto his movements. It was decided that he must be stopped as soon as possible. The client will pay half in advance and the second half will be wired once the mission is successfully completed.

Shinbunara-san will be unloading his new shipment this coming Wednesday at Furuyara dock at two-thirty am." As the voice spoke the screen flickered through snapshots and areal views of the dock. "You will need to get past over thirty guarded men and get to Shinbunara. Backup will be awaiting confirmation that Shinbunara has been taken out and once told, they will proceed to round up the guards and free the prisoners." A photo of Sinbunara popped up on the screen, "Be careful, Shinbunara knows a multitude of martial arts and never leaves his house without his trademark blades tucked under his jacket, strapped to his back. Stealth is a necessity; he is too quick once he notices something is wrong." The voice seemed to hesitate very slightly. "Be wary, he is not like the others, this one is much more dangerous."

The screen blinked out to black and Ayase stared at the now blank screen in wonder. "Wow. Okay, not the normal suspect, awesome." He grinned, "I like a challenge." Someya-san flipped through the folder laid out in front of her and frowned a little, "Aya-chan, please don't get ahead of yourself…this one really does seem a bit different than the rest." She tugged a specific sheet free and showed it to Ayase, "He has a daughter who looks almost exactly like you…" Ayase looked down at the picture and gawked, it was a picture of a young girl, about sixteen, who was looking directly at the camera as if she saw through the lens to the person taking the photo. She had large cerulean eyes and long golden blonde hair. Her pale complexion, small nose, and elegant brows accentuated her plump pink lips and rosy cheeks. "What…? That's…trippy…" Ayase stared at the photo, drawn into the young girl's startlingly similar eyes. "I wonder who she is…"

Someya-san shuffled through more papers from the folder and pulled out another, less detailed sheet, "Maya Shibunara, fifteen, first year at Sakura high school, no mother, has a large posse of male and female followers but no real friends except for Niko Haru who is always by her side. We suspect that he is a bodyguard of some sort… And…" Someya-san flipped the page over, expecting to find more information on the back, "That's all we have on her background…I'm surprised…seems like she's a very secretive girl and she's very good at staying under our radar…" Ayase looked back down and the photo sitting in front of him and felt a pressure in his chest, "Hm…interesting…"

* * *

><p>"Ayase."<p>

Startled, he called turned from removing his shoes and froze. "Kanou-san…" His voice came out more breathy than he wanted, but it didn't quite register as Kanou stepped forward and towered over the smaller man. Ayase's heart rate sped a little as the scant personal space he had slowly began to be denied existence.

"Finally finish your debriefing with Gion-san? I was quite annoyed that he interfered with our together time…it's already past eleven." Kanou's voice slowly darkened as he spoke and Ayase felt his own aura being overpowered by the darker one. "K-Kanou-san…please back up…you're in my space…I need to speak to you a-about something." Kanou merely chuckled and came even closer, lowering his face towards Ayase until warm breaths mingled together enticingly.

"You are finally here and I was left waiting." Kanou spoke gently against the petal soft lips begging to be kissed. A tongue flicked out to taste them, "I don't like to be kept waiting…"

"Kanou-san…"

It began as a slow caressing of tongues, a warm and soothing exchange, but as it continued, Kanou deepened the kiss to a scorching make out session. He pressed Ayase into the wall, large hands grasping the small hips, bringing their desires together demandingly. Ayase gasped and Kanou took it to his advantage and went further into Ayase's sweet mouth. "K-Kanou-san! We can't!" Ayase placed his smaller hands against the broad chest in front of him and shoved, succeeding in pushing Kanou a few precious inches away. "There's something I need help with," he gasped out. Kanou chuckled and Ayase, hands still on Kanou, could feel it rumble deep in the wide chest, sending a delightful shiver through him. "I can see that…" Kanou said, reaching lower to grasp Ayase through his black slacks. The groan that escaped him startled Ayase out of his stupor and he reacted the only way he could, given the unexpected situation: with a quick succession of strikes, Ayase attacked the pressure points in Kanou's chest and right arm. Another groan escaped into the air, but this one was not of pleasure. Kanou fell to his knees in pain and grimaced, "Urgh…" Ayase, realizing what he had just done, fell to his knees beside Kanou, "I'm so s-sorry, Kanou-san! I didn't mean it, it was just a reflex! I'm sorry!" Ayase's frantic face was so cute to Kanou that he couldn't get even remotely angry or upset and just smiled painfully, "I should apologize too, I went a little too fast for you…you had something you wanted to ask me…?" He tried to stand up but his left knee gave out under him and he ended up leaning on Ayase as he caught his fall. "Let me help, Kanou-san, let's go to the living room." A few minutes later and more wobbling than he wanted, Kanou found himself seated in the same large fluffy chair that he had been sitting in when he had first seen Ayase.

Leaning his head back against the cushions behind him, Kanou released a sigh, "Tell me, Ayase, what is it that you need help with? I will do the best of my ability to do as you wish." Ayase, still feeling extremely guilty for attacking Kanou, timidly sat down on the couch opposite the chair, "Well…I wanted to ask you to help gather information on someone for me…" Looking down he started to pick at the hem of his black shirt, ashamed to make eye contact with Kanou. "Who is the person you need information on?" Ayase, shocked from his shame, jerked his head up to stare at Kanou; there was no need for a reason why, there was no judgment, no questioning gaze that looked back at him, just a look of understanding and mild curiosity.

"Maya Shinbunara, she seems to be quite under the radar in our organization, and I'd like more information on her." Ayase continued to stare at Kanou, speaking quickly before Kanou could change his mind. "Consider it done." Taking his phone from his pocket, Kanou flipped it open and pressed a button, "Drop everything and find all the information you can about Maya Shinbunara. I don't care what it takes, get as much as you can about her. That is all." The snapping of the phone shut shook Ayase from his disbelief and he bit his lower lip as he lowered his eyes, "Thank you Kanou-san. Your help means a lot to me…"

"Don't think I did that for no price, Ayase…" The low voice reached Ayase's ears and he froze. Glancing up from his lap, Ayase saw Kanou leaning back in his chair, his menacing presence barely diminished with the grimace of pain placing the cell phone back into his pocket had caused. With an audible gulp Ayase stood and walked over to Kanou's sitting figure. Taking a deep breath he sat himself astride the muscular thighs and gripped the waist with his slim knees. "Thank you, K-Kanou-san…" Ayase whispered quietly, bringing his already abused lips to Kanou's shocked face. Gentle as a butterfly alighting a flower, Ayase's lips first pressed against Kanou's temples and then the very tip of the angular nose. Kanou stayed absolutely still, afraid that he'd scare off this assertive Ayase, and tried to calm his racing pulse. He couldn't have planned it better himself, this wasn't what he had meant by "price," but there was no way in hell that he'd say that out loud. Warm breathy kisses made their way down his strong jaw line and Kanou groaned lightly. Large hands gripped Ayase's slim yet toned thighs and pulled the dangerous body, in more ways than one, closer. Twin groans echoed through the room as they pressed flush with each other. Kanou's hands travelled upward to rest upon the fleshy globes of Ayase's ass and massaged them provocatively. Ayase's groan travelled straight to Kanou's nether regions and as Ayase' gripped Kanou's dark hair and tugged him forward, Kanou almost lost it. Ayase's tongue slipped between Kanou's lips and intertwined with his in a heated dance of passion. As mouths meshed, Kanou slipped his fingers along the back ridge of Ayase's slacks, tantalizingly close to the place he wanted to be so badly. Back arching forward and hips pushing down, Ayase moaned louder and gasped. "K-Kanou-s-san…we mustn't…" His mouth said one thing but his body said another, betraying him with fists clenching Kanou's shirt, wrinkling the expensive fabric. "Ayase…"

Grabbing the smaller form to his much larger body, Kanou lifted the precious cargo into the safety of his arms and carried Ayase to his bedroom. With a light nudge, the door closed with a small click and the two were left in darkness.

Ayase couldn't see anything but the warmth from Kanou's body and the heaving breath that escaped his lips were more than enough for his senses. He was gently lowered onto a fluffy surface and the cool sheets seeped the heat from his back releasing another gasp.

"Ayase, I love you." As the words slipped out of his mouth, Kanou wanted to shoot himself. He was stronger than this! He had met this young man only a little while ago and yet here he was now, about to beg on his knees so that he could have the _privilege_ to love a _man_! What was the world coming to?! In the darkness however, he was unable to see the crimson face of the man beneath him or the cute lip biting that came with it. To hide his own embarrassment, Kanou let his head fall down so he could nuzzle the alluring silky skin of Ayase's neck and collarbones. Face still an unnoticed pink, Ayase could do nothing except grip Kanou's hair as the man nibbled and sucked the delicate skin leaving tiny roses in his wake.

Hands slipped beneath clothing and gasps got more breathy and more frequent. Kanou's mouth travelled down Ayase's chest paying particular attention to the hardened peaks perked up, and as Kanou's eyes adjusted to the dark and the scant moonlight coming in from the window, he licked the long scar that marred Ayase's stomach and hip. "Ayase, where did you get this scar? It is quite deep…" He flicked his tongue along the indented skin and Ayase felt a shiver run along his spine. "I-It was a long time ago…I had just joined the organization and I was hurt on one of my first assignments…I was too cocky and got clipped by my client before I killed him…" Kanou gripped the slim waist almost painfully, "If you hadn't killed him when you did, I would finish it for you now. I will never forgive a man who nearly gutted you." A series of kisses followed the tongue and Ayase groaned.

Kanou went lower down Ayase's body and unbuttoned and unzipped the buffet laid out in front of him. _Oh my GOD…K-Kanou-san is…to my…AHH…!_ Ayase watched in amazement as Kanou lifted his proud head from where he had been and swallowed. Too boneless to fully comprehend what had happened, Ayase vaguely felt Kanou lean across the bed to open a drawer. Something slick made its way between Ayase's pale thighs and he snapped out of his bliss, "Wait! Kanou-san! What are you doing?" Cool fingers circled him and moved deeper. One particular graze caused Ayase's entire body to go numb for one moment then blazing hot the next, "Holy shi-!"

Kanou chuckled then licked Ayase's left earlobe, "Like that? Maybe I should do that more…" And he proceeded to do just that, adding two more fingers making Ayase writhe and gasp in the most erotic ways that Kanou couldn't take it anymore. "Ayase…" He sicked himself with the remaining lube and moved to align himself pushing forward. A choked groan escaped Ayase's gasping mouth as he threw his head back in shock. "K-Kanou-san…it hurts…!" Kanou brushed a few strands away from Ayase's sweaty forehead and kissed away the tears that had sprung at the edges of the molten blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ayase…I couldn't control myself any longer…I'll make you feel better in no time…Hold onto me tightly." He drew the clenching fists away from the crumpled bed sheets and encircled them around his neck. With a passionate kiss to the begging lips, Kanou began to move. More tears fell from Ayase's tightly shut eyes, but as Kanou's pace and angle created friction on the perfect spot, Ayase's groans of pain became pants and cries of pleasure. The pace gradually increased and Ayase got lost in the ecstasy of feeling and watching Kanou's mask slip from cool collected man, to a man in the throes of passion. "Together Ayase…" Kanou panted as he stroked the fire within Ayase's body until they both saw sparks behind closed eyelids. They lay there panting in the after effects and Ayase shivered pleasantly as Kanou's hot breath tickled his neck. He gently trailed his left hand weakly down Kanou's spine before resting it on the small of his back. Kanou lifted his head and stared into the cloudy eyes and smiled, "If you keep that up Ayase, I'm going to have to attack you again." Ayase's eyes widened a little before he gathered his strength, shifted his weight, and rolled so he straddled Kanou. "Are you sure you won't be the one attacked? I may have failed once, but I have trained so I won't fail again." With a wicked grin Ayase leaned down to kiss the slightly shocked Kanou who blinked once before smirking, "It seems like I've awoken the beast…well, if this is how I die, I wouldn't mind one bit."

* * *

><p>A little more aggressive Ayase in the end ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter! More assassin awesome-ness coming up! ^o^<p> 


	10. Complications

YAAYYY! Another chapter is ready to be added! WOO! Ermerger..._

I'm so glad many of you have stuck through all the chapters and all my crappy broken (unneeded) Japanese! (I get it, I get it...) -_-

I have had a lot of fun writing this story! Please continue to read! ^_^ I promise, you continue reading, I will continue writing (until my brain ceases to function and come up with ideas _ mergh...)

BUT ENJOY! ^o^

* * *

><p>"Shit...shit...<em>SHIT<em>."

Ayase continued to swear royally as he ran down the hallway, siren lights flashing. _What the hell... _He grunted in surprise as he slid around a corner, his black shoes failed to grip the floor properly in his rush. "There he is!" He scrambled quickly to his feet and grabbed a smoke screen bomb from his belt. He pulled the pin with a jerk as the row of men in front of him raised their guns. "Fire!" Chucking the small device into their midsts, Ayase dropped to the ground and dove into the conveniently open door to his right. Yells followed him as he rolled to his feet and rushed to exit the door leading the small hallway that he knew would lead him to a service chute.

Ayase felt relief flood his adrenaline infused system as his hand released the door handle of the main recycling room. He jumped feet first down the central chute. His eyes started to water and he wanted to blame the cold air that blew in his face, but he knew that was only part of it.

_We fucked up. _

He flew to the end of the tunnel, tumbling to slow down before rolling back up to his feet. He didn't stop his momentum as he continued running towards the exit sign. _This isn't how it was planned. Shit._ As the lights from outside reached Ayase's burning eyes, he thought back to the day before.

"Our location of disposal has been changed. The shipment has been redirected to one of Hiroshi Shinbunara's lackeys. The teams that were set up to help us at the dock will keep their plans, but we are to take Shinbunara out at the same time the people in the shipment containers are rescued."

Someya-san pulled a new screen up on the computer system.

"We will find him at his main office building on the twentieth floor. He has the entire floor built as a home away from home for when he works overtime for long durations. His daughter will be there as well, but we won't be there for her; she shouldn't get in our way. They have quite a few guards throughout the building, but the one benefit of such a large building is that they decked it out with a great ventilation system and chutes for larger quantities of supplies to be disposed of. Study this blueprint and memorize the main floor along with all the possible exit routes."

Someya-san pushed the fold creased piece of paper across the table for Ayase's perusal. As he glanced over the papers, Ayase could feel a sickening feel start in his belly. It wasn't the blueprints that gave him that stomach drop, but something just didn't feel right. A small inkling that sat in his chest making him feel uncomfortable. He clenched his fist tightly making his glove creak. "Aya-chan, you okay?" Startled out of his confused whirlpool, Ayase looked up into Someya-san's concerned eyes. Forcing a smile he nodded, "I'm fine, just excited for the service chute exit, ha ha..." Someya-san chuckled as well, "Yeah, I thought you would enjoy that. It's just like the giant 'slides' we used to take in those abandoned building chutes when we were kids, ne?"

With another smile Ayase took his leave through the weaponry door still grasping his target's case file thinking about which tools would be the most beneficial for their upcoming mission. With a critical eye, Ayase picked up some of his weapons, debating whether he needed them or not. The ones he didn't like he placed back upon their cushions, the chosen ones he placed them carefully in his duffle. He double checked and triple checked the sharpness of his blades and the poison levels of his needles resting in their pouch. _It's okay, nothing is wrong...I'm just being paranoid for no reason...this isn't like Kanou-san's job...that gave me..._Ayase shuddered at the thought._ That was a different scared. This one..._He felt dread creep up his spine. _Shit. Why do I feel this way...?_

* * *

><p>"I'm in." Ayase crept along the rafters of the 19th floor, preparing his set of lock picks as he went. "Good work, Aya-chan. Now there should be a small opening within the hundred yards that leads to the ventilation shaft heading towards the pent house. Keep you eyes open. It's pretty inconspicuous. You can easily miss it." Creeping along the metal rungs running underneath the flooring, Ayase ducked under a particularly low cross beam pulling his gloves up higher concealing his, out-of-character, sweating palms."Found it."<p>

Ayase slid down a slightly angled beam to rest one foot on the wall and one in the crease made by the wall and beam. "Ayase, wait a moment." He paused, pick inserted into the key hole, and held his breath. Thud, thud, thud. Ayase waited patiently for the guard to pass and with an "Okay" from Someya-san, quickly and silently maneuvered his picking tools, easily releasing the lock. He gave a little curse at the tell-tale airlock hiss that escaped. "Someya-san, where is he now?" Ayase asked pushing the box in front of the wall out of the way, watching the guard turn the corner to his left. "Down the hall to your right. He's in his home office. Watch out for the guards along the second hallway to your left, they still need to pass by that hall on their rounds. Stay low and use the shipping boxes as cover as you make your way to the door on the left."

Ayase gently pulled the plating back into its original position on the wall, watching in awe as it slid inconspicuously back into place. As he pushed the box back, he slid his tools back into his belt. Silent as a his name sake, "little shadow," he made his way forward towards the door Someya-san indicated. Flitting between boxes, he ducked inside after double checking there were no people using the room. Waiting for another guard to pass, Ayase checked outside again before exiting.

"Okay Ayase, I have looped the three cameras that are in your way to his office. You are good to go." "Thanks." He slipped forward unnoticed between the rows of cardboard as he pulled his gun from its holster under his left arm. With a small click the silencer was in place and with a confirmation from Someya-san, placed his hand on the handle of the door to the office. With a deep inhale, Ayase swung the door open and raised his gun.

What greeted him was not Shinbunara. It wasn't even a gun pointed to his head like when he ran into one of the Kiba brothers at Kanous. Heck, he wouldn't have been surprised if the target was sitting as his desk. He kind of expected that. No, it was who the person behind the desk was that gave him pause.

It was the young girl from the photograph. She sat in that seat with absolutely no fear, as if she had been expecting someone to walk through that door. Her delicate hands were clasped in front of her smiling childish face and she merely nodded in greeting. "Hello. I'm sorry if you were expecting my father. He had to step away for a bit. I told him that I'd be more than happy to meet his guest in his place." She brought her hands down to her lap and leaned forward a bit, her smile growing even wider. "You know, even with the mask, I can tell you are quite good looking. Even if you are here to kill my father I might have asked to keep you as a pet. But unfortunately for you, your good looks won't help save you. Or your friend." A small click sound echoed in the room as she lifted her hand to point at the screen now illuminating the left wall. Ayase glanced quickly to the indicated wall and gasped.

Staring back at him was Someya-san, her face bloody and bruised with a trickle of blood tracing down from the corner of her slack mouth. "Someya-san! Someya-san can you hear me?!" Ayase raised his hand to the communicator in his ear, praying that the screen in front of him was lying. Static reached his ear then silence. With a growl Ayase raised the gun to refocus on the girl. "What have you done to her!" The girl-child smiled again and started twirling a piece of her long blonde hair with her right hand. "Hm. Nothing much. It's her fault for not finding a safer hiding place for home base. Then again, no where is safe when dealing with me." Her sweet smile turned evil. "There is no place my eyes won't find you. That's why father has never had problems with his business." She steeped her fingers together. "Then again, it's because I run it."

* * *

><p>Ayase took a deep breath to try and calm his raging nerves. <em>How did this happen...? How did <em>_she know we were coming? Who could have..._Ayase's thoughts came to an abrupt halt. _It couldn't have been..._With his thoughts in turmoil he heard a grinding of gears as he pushed the car into fifth. He growled in anger as he grabbed his phone and speed dialed the number he did not want to program into his list.

_ Kanou._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I shall be sure to update as soon as I can! I am trying to get better at updating quickly _ STAY TUNED FOR MOREEE!<p> 


End file.
